Parallel Universes
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: CC wishes Niles was a different person... What if two CCs, from two different universes, could observe closely the other possibilities?
1. The wish

_This is not exactly a cliché in __The Nanny fanfiction, but I really like the idea…_

_DISCLAIMER: No, I__ don't own any of this. But I love them as they were mine…_

**Story: Paral****lel Universes**

**By AllTheSnakes**

**Chapter 1: ****The Wish**

Niles was taking out his tie, nervously. From time to time he would look at his wife, who was seated at the bed, visibly annoyed, observing her own feet with that frown all over her face. He was damned, and he knew it.

'Darling…', he started, clearing his throat. 'I can see you're distressed, but…'

'Oh, you can see? Congratulations. You have amazing observing skills'. A look through the blonde hair. Oh-oh.

'You don't need to act like this. I still want to discuss the matter'.

'We have been discussing this for a while, and same things keep happening'.

Niles seated by her side in the enourmous bed of the penthouse. 'Maxwell is like a brother to me. His father paid my studies so I could be by his side in the business world, and I've been honoring this promise till today'. He said and waited for her answer, massaging her shoulders lightly, making her turn to him.

Her tone was something between impacient and soft, when she answered, looking him straight in the eye. 'I know all of this. And I know how lucky the Sheffields are for having such a brilliant man willing to help them. But you could have been a succesfull lawyer even if you had to stablish on your own'.

'I could never have done anything without their money and support'.

'I don't think so, but there's no way we can be sure. What matters now – and I see you're trying to make me forget what we are really talking about, with this hands on me – is that you're interfering again on Maxwell's life'.

'I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't pass a wonderful opportunity'.

'You have introduced him to Sarah; you have been there to take care of his children when she had that terrible accident; we never had our own children because you thought Maxwell needed us…'

'I thought we had an agreement on that'.

'I accepted that because I thought it was temporary. But now Sarah is dead for five years, and you chose Fran Fine to marry him, and you're obsessed again with a new mission'.

'I'm not obsessed. Can't you see? It was fate! I was in the mansion to fetch some contracts, and I opened the door for her. I had to be there to meet her and make them find each other!'

'Niles, please! She was selling make up! What makes you think she can be the nanny for his children and his personal secretary?'

'I decided not to be his butler. This way, he lost a potential right arm. It's fair that I can provide him someone to fill the void'. He opened his arms in a boyish way, smiling at her tentatively.

She never answered, just kept munching her bottom lip.

'Whatever it is you have to say', Niles pleaded 'just say it. I can take it'.

'Ok', she breathed deeply. 'I think you're just pretending to feel guilty about studying with the help of their money. Maybe you just feel good about bossing Maxwell around. You tried to make him your partner, even if he was bored to death helping you, and God only knows what could have happened if I hadn't made the proposal of the theater business. You already decided who he should marry, as you're trying to do now. This is not about guilty, Niles, it is about reversing roles and being the boss when you started as the servant'.

She stopped talking and kept looking at him. He seemed to be shocked beyond words.

'You said you could take it', she reminded him.

He nodded gravely, looked away and got up from the bed. 'I'm sorry you have this kind of idea about me. All I wanted was to help the guy, and now you talk like I was en evil entity, trying to force people into things'. He was visibly hurt, in a way she thought she would never see him. 'I'm taking a shower. Maybe you need some time to think about it, once it is clear you don't really know your husband'.

He disappeared in the bathroom door of the suite, and CC felt annoying tears come to her eyes. 'Yeah, Mr Know-it-all!', she yelled after him.

CC let her body fall on the bed and the years rolled on her cheeks.

She noticed there was a thunderstorm starting out there. What a horrible night!

They rarely argued, and it was always terrible when it happened. Right now it seemed she was in the wrong place, married to the wrong guy. A bossy, arrogant, obsessive and over-protective guy.

'I wish he was a different person…', she murmured, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness… and she fell asleep.

**######################**

CC was driving home. Niles had managed to disturb her night and make things even more terrible than usual.

To complete her utter disgrace, there was a thunderstorm forming quickly.

She barely could pay any attention to the streets she was passing by. All she could think was of Niles making her go to Maxwell and tell him how much she thought he should 'rethink Nanny Fine's position'.

CC couldn't believe how naïve she was, believing Niles would give her some precious information about the nanny. In fact, Maxwell had been planning to put Fran Fine in care of just the younger children – Brandon and Gretta – and the nanny had asked for the butler's help. The brunette thought Niles could convince their boss about the importance of her influence over the older one.

Of course, the tramp just wanted more time at the mansion.

With CC's interference, Maxwell decided to maintain things as they were. The socialite understood what had happened when her partner came to her to thank her for the advice, babbling about how Fran was awesome and other stupid things.

She went flying to the kitchen, leaving the producer talking to the walls; she had more important things to do.

And by that, she meant to stand there, desiring that her stare could kill Niles.

'Oh, look who came to say hello', he aknowledged her, a smirk on his face.

'You used me', she hissed.

'I don't know what you're talking about', he almost sing-songed.

'How can you act like this? How can you use me to make her stay here longer?'

He became serious, putting the plate he had in his left hand on the island. 'She is the best for him'.

'How do you know?'

'I know him enough to understand he needs someone shiny as her, not cold as you'.

'I'm not talking about me!'

'It's a first'.

She aproached the island to be closer to where he was standing. 'You know I hate her, and you didn't even had the consideration of leaving me out of this'.

'I thought you wanted the best for him, too, Babs'.

'I want. But I don't think you know what is the best for him. You're just a domestic, anyway. How could you understand things like marriage, partnership and money – when you never had any of this? All you want is to prove to yourself how brilliant you are, even if you're just a servant'.

He was shocked beyond words, and just looked silently at her.

'You asked for it', she told him coldly.

He nodded, looking away.

She kept looking at him, till he decided to talk.

He decided. 'Sometimes, miss Babcock, I can't understand you. We were not talking about you, and we were not talking about me, but you managed to turn things against me, as making me seem a looser was the best thing you could achieve'. He closed his mouth and seemed deeply hurt.

CC thought it was the beginning of an epic argument, but he just turned and started to get out by the back stairs.

'You can't say things like this and run away, you coward!', she yelled after him.

He just looked at her sadly for a moment, then resumed his exit.

The scene replayed on her head over and over, till she reached her parking lot, got out of the car and reached the elevator.

She kept muttering to herself a lot of things about how Niles could be so annoying and get under her skin, while fumbling with the keys. She noticed her hands were shaking.

CC entered the penthouse, poured a drink to herself and started to sip it slowly, trying to calm down.

Why was she feeling so bad about him today? What was different today?

She went to her bedroom and stood next to the window, observing the thunderstorm starting.

Maybe it was the fact that he was making everything to save Nanny Fine's ass, even if he knew the woman was not elegant, not refined, not responsible or even mature… and she, CC Babcock, was the one with elegance, knowledge, business trait… But to her, he never made anything! On the contrary, he used her to help Nanny Fine!

Why couldn't he see her as someone worthy his consideration? What was wrong with her?

Maybe things were not wrong with her, after all, but with him. Maybe she should face the fact that he was not as good as she thought he was – maybe he was just an excessively sweet guy without the special sense required to apreciate her.

CC put her drink on the bedside table, laying down and feeling infinitely tired.

'I wish he was a different person…', she murmured, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. And she fell asleep.

#################

What both women didn't knew was that sometimes, just sometimes, Destiny can be touchy about people who dislike the universe they live. And, if the wish is strong enough and the circunstances are favorable, astonishing things can happen.


	2. Discovering a new world

**Chapter 2: ****Discovering A New World**

Next morning, CC woke up feeling strange. She was a bit dizzy, and could barely remember how fast she had fell asleep last night, after having a terrible argument with her husband.

When her head stopped spinning, she noticed there was something different about her surroundings: where were the pictures of her and Niles from the walls? Where was Niles? She was alone in her enormous bed, in the bedroom she recognized from the penthouse…

She got up and started observing things in more detail. There was no sign of Niles living there. It was like she had lived on her own all of her life, what was, of course, an absurd.

Dominated for a wave of nausea, she took the phone and dialed the number of the mansion. Maybe Maxwell knew what was happening – Niles could have gone there during the night, just to make her feel guilty. Sometimes he would do some really annoying little pranks, just to prove himself right, and the most certain place he would choose to be when she woke up would be the mansion.

'Sheffield residence', Niles' gruffy voice answered.

'Thank God! What do you think you're doing?', she was relieved and irritated.

'I should be the one asking, witch. It's four in the morning. What do you want?'

She gulped. He sounded different. 'Niles… what happened?'

'I have no idea. I was sleeping and the phone rang. I took it and there you were, loonier than ever, yelling at me and saying nonsense things. Have you been drinking?'

Silence. She realized he was not being himself. And he didn't seem to be pretending, once he thought _she_ was not being herself.

'Miss Babcock? Is there any problem? A real one, I mean, not the ones you create in your little head'.

'I… ãhn… woke up and was a bit disoriented'.

'Have you been drinking?'

'NO! God, stop asking it!', she breathed and tried to calm down. 'Listen, I… don't know what happened, but I don't feel all right. Maybe you could… take me here in the morning?'

'I never thought you would ask'. She could sense him smiling.

She smiled back. 'You're trying to take advantage of my weak and confused mind... not that I would mind, but I really need you to come over. I don't feel like I can go to work by myself'. She prayed she worked, in whatever this reality was, or Niles would think she was really crazy.

'I will, miss Babcock. Don't worry'. He cleared his throat. 'Seven o'clock, so you can have breakfast with the family?'

She was grateful by his now formal tone. 'It would be great'.

'See you'.

'See you, baby'.

She turned off the phone quickly. She called him 'baby' without thinking, and it was something she needed some time to think of a suitable explanation.

**Ncncncncncncncncncnc**

CC woke up feeling dizzy, and hearing a background noise.

It was running water. From her bathroom, in her suite.

She frowned. She didn't remember being with someone last night. In fact, she was not seeing anyone, so there was no way she could be with anyone.

The socialite seated at the bed, deciding if she should call the police, when she noticed the photos on the walls: a lot of them, the most of it showing her and… Niles?

Her mind was reeling: what the hell was happening? If it was a prank, it was the prank of the century!

She didn't notice the water had stopped till the door opened and Niles himself, with a towel on his shoulders and nothing more, appeared.

'Darling, I was thinking…', he started.

He kept talking, but all she could do was stare at him, while he moved around the room as he had been living there for a lifetime.

He had damp hair on various parts of his body, what she could see while he was choosing a shirt and some pants, and finishing toweling himself.

He was still talking, and she was observing how his strong arms and beautiful legs disappeared under the clothes, while his melodious voice said some soothing words.

He took two ties and showed to her, and she concentrated time enough to point one of them.

Finally, while making the right knot, Niles seated besides her.

'Do you understand what I mean?'

CC blinked. Oh-oh.

'Well… Maybe you could say it again, in a simpler way'.

'You don't need to act like this… You're an intelligent woman'.

She was a bit surprised by him saying that, but there was no time for thinking about it. 'I'm not acting. Just tell me the same without all the argumentation. Tell me with a few words, so I can see it as you see it'.

'All right'. He thought for a moment. 'I fell like I must make sure Maxwell will do the right thing'.

'And right now, it is…'

'Giving a chance on his feelings for Fran'.

'Ugh. It's always her!'. CC felt like, no matter where she was and what was happening, her problems were still very the same.

'Don't you think she is good for him?', Niles asked, pouting.

She was not going to react the same again, showing her annoyance. She decided to let it pass. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever… Let's forget it. Do what you think it's best'.

'Really? But…'

'Really, really. Tell me… what are the plans for today?'. She said, getting up and starting to examine her clothes, in order to choose something suitable for… well, whatever she was going to discover she would be doing. She stopped time enough to hear his answer.

Niles seemed a bit insecure. 'Well… I have some clients to meet at the office, and I suppose we can meet for lunch at the mansion… Will you be there, or at the theater?'

'I'll manage to be at the mansion. Don't worry'. No way she was going to mess things in a life that was not hers – she would not be doing any work till she discovered what was happening.

'If you say so', he came closer to her and made her stop and turn to him, embracing her. 'But I want you to know that I'll be waiting for your opinion on the matter, sooner or later. I always apreciate your way of saying things, darling'.

CC was wide-eyed, staring at his sweet way of looking at her. 'Y-yes. I know'.

He gave her a peck on the lips and released her. 'I'll prepare something special for breakfast while you get ready'.

Fortunately he disappeared without looking back, and she was able to sit again on the bed, her knees trembling violently.

**N****cncncncncncncncncnc**

The doorbell rang and CC opened the door quickly.

She kept staring at Niles and scanning him for information.

First thing she noticed was he was basicaly the same: the shining blue eyes, the broad shoulders, the formal posture. The hair was a little different, shorter, and the suit was not exactly flattering, but it was good enough for him.

And soon after this first impression, she noticed how his concerned expression disappeared in a second, and soon was replaced by an annoyed look. A bit forced, but enough to cover his worries about her. It was kind of funny to see him doing it.

'I see you're alive', he said in a dry tone.

'I'm sorry'. She smiled sweetly at him. 'Do you want to come in?'

'I have breakfast to serve, woman. I have no time to hang around with your kind'.

'Ok. Just a moment'.

She noticed he was trying to sound nonchalant, but it was clear he was confused about her behaviour.

CC took her purse, locked the penthouse door and followed Niles to the lift.

'If you didn't drink yesterday, what made you feel strange?', he started.

'I have no idea. I woke up confused, with strange memories and feeling alone'.

'And how is this any different from your ordinary waking up process?'

CC rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She had had enough time to take a look at the belongings in the apartment, and was more or less able to say how different this life was from the one she knew.

'I confess I was surprised when you called', Niles resumed the conversation, after some moments. 'After… last night, I mean'.

_Oh, God… what happened __last night…?_ CC searched quickly for a suitable answer. 'What do you think I should have done, instead of calling you when I needed?'

'I don't know. I thought your pride would make you prefer to be left alone'.

'It should have, but it didn't'.

The lift stopped, they went to the car. CC could feel there was something hanging between them.

Probably was the 'baby' thing – the fact she had called him so in the phone.

Would he bring it on? Should she do it?

'I take it you were really confused, this morning', again he resumed the conversation, while driving. 'Because you used a term of endearment, earlier'.

Silence. She decided not to comment.

'I'm used to you calling me Butler Boy, Tidy Bow Man, and other equally sweet terms. I can say I was a bit surprised by the word you said'.

'I see…' In fact, she was not seeing anything, because it was very strange to imagine herself calling him this kind of name. 'If you can take it, I have no problem with it'.

Niles looked at her as she had grown a second head. He didn't seem to know what to feel: surprise or annoyance.

Then she decided to do something that could not do any harm, and that always gave good results with _her_ Niles.

She smiled.

And it certainly worked: for a moment, he seemed fascinated by her; then, he smiled back, in an adorable shy way.

And the subject was dropped, as she wanted.

The rest of the way to the mansion was made in silence, but it was obvious that there was a kind of understanding between them. Something she would like to discover the details about.


	3. First Contact

**Chapter 3: ****First Contacts**

CC entered the mansion after Niles. He had the keys, she noticed. If she had understood correctly, he was the butler.

She was impressed by some of the similarities of the world she knew and this new one she was discovering: the fact that Niles reacted well to her sweetness, the localization and appearance of the mansion, the fact she worked there with Maxwell… Maybe it would not be so difficult to live here while she tried to understand what happened.

Of course, she was more than a bit confused, but she was not one to run from a challenge. If she was in a parallel universe, she would seize the opportunity to learn about herself, till she was able to discover how to get back.

'Hello, hello', she said, calmly, while observing the three children she knew so well and the man she helped to get out of a terrible emotional turmoil, all seated around the table, ready for breakfast.

Maxwell barely nodded, buried in the newspaper; the children never even acknowledged her. So, she just seated there, waiting for what was to happen next, and feeling strange about the cold reception.

It was even stranger that she was watching Niles making the serving duties around them. She was used to have him seated by her side, making light conversation with everybody.

Suddenly the atmosphere was warmer – something had changed. She understood what it was when people greeted Fran Fine, who answered loudly. She was wearing a colorful robe, and everybody looked at her as she was a queen.

So, in this universe, that woman was so much better than her other self that people treated her as a wonder, while they barely looked at CC? Creepy.

'Miss Babcock, Niles told me you were not feeling all right this morning', Fran asked her, concerned, while seating.

'Oh, are you well, CC?', Maxwell pretended it was important, now that was mentioned.

'I feel better, Miss Fine, thank you'. Everybody stopped eating and looked at her. 'What?'

'Nothing', everybody murmured and resumed what they were doing, exchanging amused looks.

CC found it strange, but decided it was better not to dig into it. 'Maxwell, I think I want to stay at the mansion, today. I don't feel like going to the theater'.

'We don't have anything scheduled for a theater for this month, CC. we're still looking for the next play'.

'Oh'. _Well, I was going to make this kind of mistake sooner or later_. 'Better', she answered, smiling. Again, people looked at her. 'What's the problem?'

Again, everybody murmured 'Nothing' and resumed eating.

This time it was too much. 'You know, I don't mind if you say what you think about me'.

Niles advanced, eagerly. 'Really?'

'Niles!', Maxwell warned the butler.

CC gave up starting a conversation, and soon the children said their goodbyes and exited the room. She didn't received even a look, and felt a strange empty thing in her heart.

She observed how Maxwell and Fran were talking about something and how Niles divided his attention between the couple and her. He had noticed she was different, but the conversation seemed to be too interesting, so he never came to talk to her personally.

It seemed everything was more interesting than her, in this reality.

**N****cncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

Niles stopped the car and turned to CC. 'So… see you for lunch?'

'Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, Maxwell won't mind, will he?'

'I don't intend having lunch here. I'll take you to some place'.

'You don't have to do it'.

'It will be a pleasure, lady'.

'Are you sure? We can just…'

'I won't change my mind, and you know it'.

_Yes, I should have known. _'Ok. See you'.

She was getting out of the car and, to her surprise, he came after her. 'What do you want?'

He seemed surprised by her tone, but let it go. 'You never said goodbye; I presumed you wanted me with you'.

'If you need a goodbye, I can give it to you now', and she waved pointedly at him.

'Funny, darling. Let's go', he said, touching her arm.

'I can stand on my own, Niles', she didn't take a step.

He turned to her, a patronizing tone. 'But you always say you like when I enter the mansion with you'. And then he pouted.

_Argh. Too damn sweet of me__, and too damn cute of you. _'If you say so'.

They joined hands and Niles rang.

It was Gracie who got it.

'Good morning!', the girl beamed at them, and bellowed. 'It's uncle Niles and aunt CC'.

'Bring them on, sweetie', the voice of the Nanny echoed.

Gracie took both their hands and led them to where the family was reunited, ready for breakfast.

Everybody smiled brightly at them, and CC imitated some of Niles' kind gestures towards the children, making her best to not sound too fake.

'Breakfast, Mr Brightmore?', offered Fran, who seemed very happy to see them, even if CC could notice how the woman showed some kind of reserve towards her. To Niles, however, she was all smiles.

'Thank you, Miss Fine, but I really just came to see CC to safety'.

'Yuck! It rhymed!', Brighton laughed.

'It's foolish, but it's better than you'll ever do, young man', Niles threw back naturally, and everybody laughed.

_It's positively creepy_, CC thought.

'You're welcome, Niles. If you wish to join us…'

'Thank you, Maxwell, but we had breakfast at home. CC and I won't eat anymore'.

She was getting tired of him deciding things for her. 'Don't talk for me, Rochester. I could have some pancakes'. Everybody looked at her. 'What?'

'_Rochester_?', Niles asked.

'Well… you can say mean things, sometimes'.

'Oh, I see'. It was with some surprise that he answered, as it had just dawned on him. 'Yes, I can'. Some moments passed, when he seemed to think about what he had just said, and suddenly he was back to reality. 'Well, people, see you when I come to pick this lady up to lunch'.

'Oh, how sweet!', Fran Fine chimed in. 'Where are you going this time?'

'It's a surprise. But I can guarantee that it is some quiet place', Niles answered for them, smiling. 'Where we can be together'.

'This is so romantic…', Maggie sighed.

'Yeah…', Fran imitated the girl, 'some Brits know how to do things…'

'Don't worry, Miss Fine. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful _Brit_ very close to you', Niles grinned to the producer, who was trying to hide behind a toast.

'_He_ just have to find it, too', Brighton murmured, gaining a smile from Fran and a glare from his father.

'Isn't it time, husband?', CC warned, nauseated by all that chatter.

'Oh, yes. See you, baby', he kissed her cheek. 'Bye, bye, people'.

Everybody said tender goodbyes and he left.

The rest of the breakfast was like a strange dream, to CC: she ate pancakes (not as good as Niles', but OK), served by strange maids; the children told the adults (_her_ very included) the plans for the day, Fran Fine talked to Maxwell she would take the children to the school and would be back to deal with the organization of the household. Soon after the four of them left.

'I know you don't totally trust Miss Fine, yet, CC', Maxwell said, once they were alone. 'However, I have a feeling that… she really likes them. It's not just her job, do you understand? She really enjoys being around and taking care of things. Even if her methods are not exactly orthodox', he smiled to himself.

'Oh, yes, I do understand. But it's your business, Maxwell. You don't need to explain anything to me'. She was not going to worry about these people. They were not her people, and soon she would be gone. She hoped, at least.

He seemed surprised. 'CC… I know you care about this family. I know the sacrifices you and Niles have made for me after… what happened. But I ask you to give her a chance. She may be worth it, if you look closer'.

'I suppose you have been looking closer'.

'CC!'

'I'm sorry. I'll be waiting for you in the office'. She got up and disappeared.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

In the middle of the morning, CC felt bored. There was nothing she really wanted to do, in the office (Maxwell mentioned something about her making calls and menacing people, but she preferred to pretend she never heard him), so she decided to go to the kitchen.

Fortunately, Niles was there, chopping vegetables. It was a fascinating view: the always so bold attorney in an apron, preparing lunch.

'Hey', she smiled at him, taking some water from the fridge.

'What do you want?', he asked, wary.

'Can't two adults just have a conversation?'

'What do you want?'

'I was bored at the office… so I came to spend some quality time with you'.

He seemed to relax a bit. Noted: in any universe, Niles likes to be recognized as an intelligent man and a good company. 'Is it so bad, there?'

'There's nothing urgent to do, and Maxwell wants me to make calls and yell at some people, what I don't have any intention to do… today'. She noticed his surprised look, and decided not to comment on it. 'Besides, Miss Fine is there and she is babbling about the children as they were crazy brats… I couldn't stand it'.

'At least she has a heart, so she can care for them. You, on the other hand…'

'I care for them. I just think they are not so problematic as she thinks they are. I mean, of course it was difficult to loose their mother that way, but they have a good father, and us, to support them…'

It was too late that she remembered who she was talking to, and kept silent.

'I never knew you thought about it like this'. He was looking pointedly at her, now.

'Like what?'

'Like we have an important role in their lives'.

'Of course we have!', she decided to low her tone, realizing it was probably the first time the two of them were discussing this. 'Don't you agree?'

'Of course', he put the knife on the island and looked at her with attention again. 'But I'm surprised by your new attitude. You always seem not to care, chasing shamelessly after Mr Sheffield and forgetting the children's names…'

She was too shocked to speak, and fortunately Maxwell entered the kitchen with Margareth and Fran, and Niles turned his attention to them.

She was not interested in whatever they were talking about. She was still trying to understand how could she, in any reality or circumstances, chase Maxwell, when she had Niles around. She really must be a crazy person, to do that. And that thing about forgetting names…

Suddenly, CC thought that learning more about herself was not simple. In this case, it could be shocking.

'CC? CC?', Maxwell was calling her.

'Don't bother to ask her, Sir', Niles' voice sounded, fake pity in it. 'At her age, she can't follow this kind of debate'.

Fran grinned. 'I'm sure Miss Babcock has some experience on these matters'.

'Oh, sure', Niles answered dryly. 'By age or by branch of activity, she for sure is an expert'.

Maxwell pretended he never heard them. 'You're not going out with this fellow, Margareth'.

CC understood they were discussing if the girl should date some guy or not. It meant Niles was saying she was…old… and… hey!

Annoyed by the conversation, Maxwell got out of the room, her daughter and the Nanny in tow.

CC stayed and kept looking at Niles, who was back to the vegetables, without even caring about her presence.

'Why did you do it?', she asked, confusion all over her face.

'What do you mean?', he kept chopping.

'You made me seem old, stupid and depravated'.

'That's my job, baby', he smirked, finally looking at her.

CC glared at him and he was deadly serious in a second, paying full attention to her reactions. 'Never call me that after making these stupid jokes. If you don't think I'm worth a little respect, don't even think of using loving nicknames'.

He was silent. Both stayed looking at each other. She was furious; he was surprised.

'This was irony, Babcock'.

'These were mixed signals, Brightmore'.

He had his eyes wide, and she knew things were very different, here. So different she maybe was messing things up. But now it was too late, and she decided to go on. 'You can't be offensive and charming at the same time – it does not work for me'.

Now she got out of the kitchen, leaving a very disturbed Niles behind.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

They were having lunch together, in a small Italian restaurant, what CC found a really nice turn of events, after a boring morning.

She had tried to work, after that little scene at breakfast, but every idea she gave about methods of wooing bankers seemed to put Maxwell in panic. She even went to the kitchen once, just to discover there were two housemaids and a cook working on lunch. Of course, Niles was not there. The women were very nice to her, she asked for some water, and went back to the office, feeling strange.

She had never noticed how important the 'kitchen brakes' were for her daily routine. Without them, the rest of the morning seemed to last forever. And, without Niles, there was no 'kitchen brakes'.

She caught herself basking in the feeling of having Niles close to her, talking to her. Now, for example, he was finishing a tale about a case that had been worrying him in his office, and how he managed to turn things to his favor.

She complimented sincerely his talent, and they ate in a comfortable silence for some time. He had already asked about her morning, but her dry 'Maxwell is being stupid today', told him she was not in the mood.

'This food is really delicious', CC commented, making conversation and trying to erase some of the aggressive image she was creating.

'I know you like it. That's why I bring you here when I think you need something to make you feel better'.

'You think you know me too well, don't you?', CC challenged, because that know-it-all tone was making her wish she could make him wrong.

'You know I do'. His confident smile told her how high he thought of himself.

Even if she knew he was not the Niles she was used to, the desire of fighting was so strong she provoked again. 'No one will never know me enough to control my emotions. If I am stressed – and believe me, _I am_ – the only person who can make something for me is myself'.

'Want to bet?'

He didn't flinch or changed a muscle in his face. The confidence was there, all over him, making the need to fight him even stronger.

'Ok', she answered, a menacing look. 'Surprise me. Prove me you know how to appease me'.

Niles got closer to her, making his body touch hers in a very intimate way, looked her in the eye and slowly brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was hot and slow, what made her shiver, and soon she was opening her mouth widely to follow his lead and allow him to do whatever he wanted. There was a tiny little voice in her mind telling her to stop that, because she wanted a fight, she missed the sparring Niles, and never wanted to kiss him like this. Even if she was already all warm and wet, it was not what she wanted. It could not be.

She planned to hiss at him something like 'Niles!'

The result was a low moan, 'Niiiilllles…'

He stopped the kiss, the smirk on his face. 'I surrender. _You_ are surprising me. Usually you don't like when I do this in public'.

CC stopped breathing for a moment, feeling flustered. 'I-I didn't like it'.

'Oh', he smiled evilly. 'I'm sorry, then. Let me take it back'. And he kissed her again, with that same intensity, making her melt instantly.

There was again that little voice, but this time it was saying. 'Wow! Is it like this every time?'

When he stopped again, parted from her and resumed eating as nothing had happened, she felt deeply confused.

The kiss was amazing, and made her desire him strongly. But it was not exactly what she needed. It was lacking something.

It was lacking the fight. The passion of wanting the upper-hand. The need to show the other how worth of the attention they were.

The CC who lived here seemed to enjoy being married to an overprotective and over attentive guy, who she never fought.

Suddenly, CC felt a kind of panic: what if she never managed to get back to her own reality? Was this world prepared for her?

Or, what was a very bad thought: was _her_ prepared for this world?


	4. An afternoon of discoveries

_Sorry for the long time without posting, guys.__ Working is cutting in my writing time.;D_

_The other interfering factor (aside the enchanting but second in my life English language) is the fact that I'm trying to build parallelisms, in this story. I think it works better when you realize that the two CCs are being confronted by very similar situations, that theiy have different aproaches to them and what they make the girls remember or realize._

_It is hard to do, you know? But it's fascinating!_

**Chapter 4: ****An afternoon of discoveries**

Lunch was a bit tense for her and the butler, and everybody noticed their strange silence. Now it was mid-afternoon, CC was reading some contracts in the office and thinking about her argument with Niles and the situation it had put them.

She was feeling confused: sometimes it seemed he was used to her being hostil; sometimes it seemed he liked when she was sweet; and she feared she was being too revealing about the fact she was not exactly _his_ CC…

Well, he was not exactly _her_ Niles, too.

She smiled at the memory of her husband.

If that argument was between _them_, he would be here in the office soon after she left the kitchen; he would pester her with puppy looks and strange propositions, till she laughed heartly, and he would smile, happy, because he would know for sure, one more time, that she couldn't be angry at him.

The fight with this version of Niles was some good five hours ago, and no sign of the butler till now. After that silent treatment at lunch, she thought he was coming, that everything was part of a devious plan to make her regret her words. But, if it was the case, he was abusing her patience.

'Niles? What's the problem with the tea?', she heard Maxwell ask, pressing the intercom button.

Some moments of silence.

'Niles?', Maxwell insisted.

'_It's coming, Sir'_.

So, he would be forced to come. Good.

She felt a bit guilty about liking the way Maxwell treated Niles. She didn't like to see the spilled image of her husband being so submissive. One of the things that enchanted her in Niles was exactly his way of imposing himself, the most of the times subtly, in such a way people didn't even realize they were being manipulated. She knew that he would do it even more cleverly when she was present – and wink at her, as an artist would bow after a show, demonstrating his gratitude for the public's aprovation.

This Niles just kept hearing things around the house and trying to help people to do what he seemed to thought was better for them. What a waste of talent!

She could not be sure, but she would bet the most daring thing he did in order to gain something for himself was using the tube when Maxwell was not at home.

She could even guess he would give it to Miss Fine, if the Nanny asked.

Great: now she had mixed emotions; part of her was angry with this Niles, who seemed not to have big goals in life; the other part was trying to imagine him nude in the tube – her Niles had a great body, because he worked out twice a week – this one should be very similar, once he made phisical activity in his own work, everyday…

He arrived at the office, silent and pretending she was not there, again. Concentrating hard on serving Maxwell's tea. Keeping his back to her.

CC found it confusing, again. What was he thinking about their little fight? Was he thinking she was too different from herself, and that maybe it had no importance? That was just a crise, and soon, if he did nothing, she would be back to what she was?

(She was not afraid he could discover the truth – who would be crazy enough to believe the truth, anyway? Sometimes even her thought it all was just a dream…)

What really worried her was the fact that he was not being clear. She prefered the way her husband acted, bold and without fear of being confronted when feelings were the topic.

This Niles was good at zingers when it seemed they were just jokes; he seemed to have his own kind of boldness. But why wasn't he using it now, when the way they felt was at stake?

Maybe the CC he was used to see every day liked that kind of thing; maybe it was something natural to them – making jokes and hiding feelings.

In this case, her reactions to him were making her seem crazy, what was not a good prospect. Maybe she should pretend she liked the twisted relationship… but, if she was going to live here for some time – maybe forever – she couldn't let Niles have things his way…

Supposing this was _his_ way. What she was not sure yet.

Hell.

Back to the situation at hand: once he was pretending she was not there, her only option was to observe him, and try to discover some hint about the way she should act.

She noticed, mesmerized, the precise way he managed to serve the tea, putting the cup on the desk, without a single drop of hot water out of place; how his hips moved to the side, just enough to create some kind of harmony between movement and intention…

Suddenly CC was trying to guess, again, if the body under the clothes was the same she knew. The shoulders were broad and promising, the skilled hands and strong arms made her shiver, and that legs… God!

Well, all the back vision was amazing, specially because she had always loved his ass, and sometimes the simple gest of palming him was enough to make her…

He chose, of course, this moment to turn and ask if she wanted some tea; and he noticed her obviously hot gaze over him.

Niles freezed, gulped and kept there, breathing hard, mirroring her own flustered expression.

CC never tried to hide her lustful look. There was no point because, in fact, he was phisically the same man she already knew and was crazy about.

He was a bit startled when Maxwell called him about something, and answered without taking his eyes off of her.

She thought that maybe her way of looking at him was making things worse, because now she was making clear she didn't hate him. In fact, she was making clear she wanted him badly. And she didn't knew if the CC he thought she was would ever do it.

The asnwer was probably a big NOT, because he was all nervous, and hurriedly made an escape from the office as soon as Maxwell said he didn't need anything else.

Blind by sudden desire and finding his escape almost irresistible in its novelty, CC got up from the green leather sofa, announcing, 'I want some honey, Maxwell. I'll be back in a minute'.

The producer nodded distractedly (he hadn't even noticed she had no tea), and CC exited the office.

She met Fran Fine at the door, and decided it could be good to gain time. 'Niles went to the kitchen, miss Fine?'

'Yes, miss Babcock. Why? You're not planning to torment him, are you?'

CC smiled at the irony of that, because the tormented one should be her, seeing her husband running scared from her. 'Just to keep the game going, miss Fine. Don't worry about us. Go play with your toy, while I go play with mine'.

Fran found the answer strange, but who was she to deny such an offer? So, she nodded and entered the office, thinking this new good CC could become a great ally, after all.

The socialite found Niles in the kitchen, walking from a place to another, seeming disoriented. It was like he was trying to do something to forget the episode in the office, but couldn't.

Wow. So she had some strong power over him? Something that made him run, but never free himself? Well, it could prove interesting.

She stopped and crossed her arms, observing for some time more the way his body move, the way his blue eyes were full of a supressed something, the way his hands twiched together.

'Why did you run away?', she asked, stopping him with her voice. 'I was enjoying the view, and you took it away from me. I came to claim it'.

'M-Miss Babcock…', he stammered, looking at her pleadingly for a moment, and soon composed himself with effort, and tried to sound angry. 'I… had other things to do, witch. I can't stay around you all the time'.

She smiled. 'Even if it was exactly what you wanted? Being there to satisfy my needs?'

She was coming closer, and Niles noticed he would be trapped between her and the island, very soon. 'I don't know what you are talking about, you… loony'.

She gave another step towards him, leaving just an inch between their bodies. His breathing was irregular, what made her grin. 'Why don't you just let it go?'

'What?'

'This tension'. She touched his body with hers. 'If you want it, why don't you come and take it? Isn't it enough foreplay being all day around me, showing me your body and never letting me touch?'

She let her body rest over all of his, he gulped and she wondered what she had to do to make him act on it. So, she nuzzled his neck with her lips, softly. It was more trying than kissing, to her – a test to smell his scent. It was not exactly what she expected, but at the same time, it was _all_ Niles.

He moaned and closed his eyes. The intimacy was already too much for both of them, and CC hoped he would kiss her at any time. She was waiting paciently for him to open his eyes and take the lead.

But she noticed he was resisting to look at her. She could see the effort to not open his eyes.

She moved her right thigh delicately against him till it made him gasp. 'I can feel you want it _hard_'.

The intercom sounded. He opened his eyes quickly, still not facing her. 'I… have to take it'.

'Yeah… do it'.

'You know what I mean'.

She gave a step back. So… he was not going to take her… kiss her… nothing. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

He passed her, walking funny and trying to hide the front of his trousers with an apron he put in front of it quickly.

'_Niles? Is CC there?_'

'Yes, Sir, she is. But, if you want, I can put her away easily'.

'_Quit it, Old Man. Just tell her to come to the office. There's some important papers for her to see_'.

'Yes, sir'. Niles turned off the intercom and looked at her.

CC was prepared to shout at him, indignated by the fact there was something happening between them seconds ago, and now he was joking about treating her like she was something without importance.

But then she noticed the way he was looking at her. Finally looking at her.

And all that blue eyes could show was regret.

'You've heard him, Babcock. It's better for you to go'.

She was confused. He was not happy about getting rid of her. He was just… resigned. 'And you are letting me go? Just like that?', she asked, trying to sound confused, and not hurt.

'It's not like you haven't wished to go to him all of this time'.

CC frowned, shocked, realization hitting her. _So he thinks I want… Maxwell…?_

He interrupted her thoughts. 'I don't know what you were thinking, but it's not the moment to deal with it. Just go'.

And with that, he got out of the kitchen by the back stairs. Like he couldn't stand being there with her even for one moment more.

She stayed there for some moments, her heart beating a mile for minute. It was one of the worst scenarious she could imagine: when feelings were not concerned, he got closer to her, pretending not to like her, hiding his emotions with jokes; when the feelings dared to peek at the outside world, he felt deeply afraid and run away… like he needed to protect himself from her.

She would ask Maxwell to go home as soon as possible. She needed to think.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

In the middle of the afternoon, the office's phone rang. Maxwell never did a move to take it.

CC got up from the green leather sofa. 'Someone is quite lazy, 'round here', she commented, amazed by his lack of reaction to the ringing.

'Why should I pick it up if I know it is your husband?', he looked at her, confused.

Frowning, CC picked the phone and before she could finish a greeting, Niles' voice was reaching her ears. '_Hyia, baby!_'

'Hi', she answered, trying to supress her surprise. She didn't know what more to say. Niles was calling her. From his office. He was her husband. And he did it every afternoon. Probably just to hear her voice, as lovers do.

In a flash, it crossed her mind that, in fact, _her_ Niles visited her every afternoon, in the office, and she visited the kitchen a lot more than was really necessary…

'_Is there any problem, darling_?'

'I… still feel a bit strange. It must have been something at lunch'. What was, of course, very close to the truth.

'_Oh, I see. Want me to pick you up earlier?_', and then she noticed the sultry tone he was using – ops! She seemed to have used a code, without knowing.

If this was not the craziest thing, what would be? 'No, no, I'm fine'.

Maxwell got out of the office, following Nanny Fine, who had appeared at the door. 'Ok', she said, nodding at the warning gest of her partner.

'_Was this _ok_ to me?_'

'No, it was Maxwell exiting the room'.

'_I see. Is he pestering you too much?_'

'No, of course not. Why do you say that?'

'_Well, he sometimes is a bit touchy about me calling you in the working hours. I think he fears any interference in the business… I mean, mainly because of the Cats incident'_.

'C-Cats?'

'_Yeah… I mean, I told him to support the guy… the lyrics were based on Elliot and the play was well succeded in London… he should have heard me at the time… but he declined the support to Webber's project, and since then the guy is beating Maxwell's shows…I try not to bring it to light, but sometimes Max is so obtuse…_'

CC cringed her teeth at the superior tone of his voice. 'Don't forget these are my shows, too'.

'_Nowadays, darling. In the beginning of your partnership he never asked your opinion. That Cats fail, specially, is his responsability. I know that the success you two have today is based in your way of doing things, CC. I think he is jealous of your competence. He knows, down deep, you're a lot better than him_'.

CC was a bit shocked. When she thought that kind of thing, it seemed to be ok; but hearing Niles saying those same things sounded incredibly cruel. The calm voice that was always to the service of Maxwell's hapiness and comfort didn't quite match those almost despising words.

One of the things she most admired in Niles was his disposition to serve Maxwell, even when he didn't receive gratitude enough – or even a better paycheck. There was something about his loyalty that made her sincerely jealous of the people he showed affection – Maxwell, the children, Nanny Fine. Because, even when he was lazy and disrespectful, it seemed so playful and harmless that people didn't even realize he was trying to have the upper hand.

And it was always enchanting when he made some of those little furtive things and she discovered – because she would use it in some zingers just to see him answer defensively. It was funny to see him squirm, and notice he would smile at her cleverness and naughty ways. Both found incredibly fun to share this kind of thing. It was like sometimes he liked the fact she was the one to observe him, discover his secrets and taunt him with them. It was like she was a public to his show – a very exclusive show. It had a special sense of intimacy, because just the two of them could feel the thrill of defying the other and share a knowing smile at the end.

Another flash of thought: maybe that's one of the reasons why she hated Nanny Fine so much? Because he would share these things with her spontaneously, while she, CC, had to discover them?

'_Are you there, darling? Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? You sound really strange_'.

CC smiled sadly at the irony of this, because he was the one sounding different and making her uneasy. 'I'm here. Give me some time to finish something with Maxwell. Be here in an hour. Can it be?'.

'_Of course! I'll insist till he sends you away, don't worry. It will be not that earlier, anyway, and it will seem the fault is all mine_'.

'Yes, it's better like this'.

'_See you baby. I love you_'.

CC turned off the phone in an instintive movement. She was still feeling strange about the things Niles had said, and saying that three words back would be too much for her, right now.

Maybe this idea of going home earlier was good. She needed to think.


	5. Encounter in the night

**Chapter**** 5: Encounter in the night**

CC felt strange about saying goodbye to everybody, and barely receiving an answer. Everyday she was used to sweet talking to the children, and now they were just around Nanny Fine, with a lot of problems to solve and dilemmas to discuss.

How the people in this reality had managed to turn these children in such problematic hellions? Where were her and Niles that did nothing to help them?

Well, maybe she should admit that here she was a cruel woman, egotistical and cold; a woman that tortured the man she felt attracted to as a routine, pretending she wanted his boss, instead of him.

CC had asked for a taxi soon after her second bad situation with Niles in one day, and now she was leting the driver do his work while she thought about her problems.

It hit her that she had to be a real monster to make an insecure guy, who was a servant for a living, to see himself despised day-in and day-out by her. How could she hurt him like this? How could she humiliate him to the point he couldn't accept her desire, afraid she was just… pretending? Pulling a prank? Using him as a toy?

She felt strange about Niles looking at her as she was a dangerous person when he came to open the door for her to go out. She felt guilty, because she never thought before acting, and maybe showing such a sudden desire had made him suspicious and even torn between his own desires and the possibility of open his heart and being turned down.

She arrived at the penthouse, threw her purse on the sofa and felt angry with him and with herself: how could have her guessed he was such a fragile person? A battered man? And scared guy, who decided to fight her and what he felt for her, instead of…

Instead of what? What could he do, once he was just a servant, and she probably used it against him all the time?

She had a strong urge to drink – what she managed not to do, because she needed to think about the day's events soberly, about Niles, about this world she didn't feel all right about being, because things were so messed up she was not sure she had the force to put them into the right path.

Maybe thinking would help her to see a way out of at least one of these situations: the different reality or the unhealthy relationship with Niles.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

Finally they were home, again. CC was tired of pretending to be sweet around people, and this Niles had the good sense of letting her be quiet during the trip home.

He had done what he had announced at the phone: came to the mansion, called Nanny Fine, entered the office with her, and both made impossible to keep working. Maxwell ended the day of work, they didn't accept a slightly irritated invitation to dinner and were out in less than thirty minutes.

It was clear to her that Niles and Fran were allies in this reality – both were very creative and competent to take what they want, both had an understanding, and CC discovered, to her awe, that if Fran's goal was Maxwell, Niles' was…well… her?

She had come from the lunch feeling confused and a bit frightened by the intensity of the atraction she felt for this man that was her husband, and Maxwell didn't help things, keeping silent and concentrated in contracts like she had never seen before.

Of course, the day she needed him to make light conversation he would be quiet!

Niles called her, picked her up as soon as possible, and now he was observing her while she seated on her sofa and put her head on her hands.

'Are you ok, darling?', he asked, concerned.

'No', she answered sincerely, looking at him. 'I'm not feeling well'.

'If there's something I can do…', and he seated by her side, serious and attentive.

She decided to trust him with part of her worries. 'Well… I have been thinking strange things. I… had a dream, and I can't stop thinking about it and what it could be trying to say to me'.

'A dream? If you tell me what was it about, maybe I could help you'.

CC seated with her legs on the sofa, trying to get into a more comfortable position. It would not be easy. 'Just imagine something like this… I dreamt we were different people. Something in our pasts were different, and we ended up being very different from who we are'.

'Something in our pasts… like what?'

'Like… you have decided not to be an attorney. You were… a butler'.

'You know it's not possible', he gave her a strange half-smile, like the simple thought of it made him feel disgusted.

'Why? I mean, in the dream it seemed possible and almost… normal'.

'Dreams make things seem possible, darling. But in the real world, if I had decided to follow my father's steps, after all the opportunities the Sheffields had given me, I would be a coward'.

'It's not about cowardice, Niles. It's about different choices'.

He gave her a condescending smile. 'Maxwell's father offered to pay for my education, and I dared to convince him of my professional qualities. I showed him that was better to have a wonderful attorney than a wonderful… butler by the side of his son. The only thing it required was guts. I had it, and did what was better for me'.

_And that is exactly what disturbs me. You are always doing what you think is best for you. _'In my dream you were not a coward. You were a very sweet and dedicated man. You managed the mansion and kind of controlled everything, in a caring way. You had to deal alone with the death of Sarah, because everybody was heartbroken, depressed and hostil'.

'Well, the managing thing surely suits me. In your dream, I was so capable I could take care of a crisis situation alone. I thank you for the confidence you seem to have in me. Maybe the message of your dream is that, even if I was not the man I am, you think I would have something good about me'.

CC looked away because, in fact, thinking of Niles as someone worth her praise was new. She had already realized he was a good and skilled person, but the moments she thought about it were so quick she barely registered them. Now, having to deal with a different Niles, it was clear how _her_ Niles was special.

His voice showed he didn't notice her troubled feelings. He was cheerful. 'I can imagine the problem I would have with all the rich people around to ridicule me. Including your family. Because you know how difficult it was to your mother when she discovered I was born in a poor family'.

CC gulped and tried to keep her voice steady. 'In the dream, we were not married. In fact, we had a terribly twisted relationship. We were always together, but we fought all the time. We both said nasty things to each other'.

'Why would we do such a pathetic thing?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you would be rich enough to never care about a coward that decided to be a butler. And I… well, what a stupid way to try to call your attention. Again, I am capable of atracting you, but coward enough to never make it the right way'.

CC stared at him, but he was already putting the subject aside. 'Now I see why this is disturbing you. I'll prepare something for dinner, to make you feel better. Any special requests?'

She made a 'No' wave of hand.

'Ok. Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll call you when it's ready'.

She obeyed, still too shocked for words.

**N****cncncncncncncncncnc**

CC was trying to choose something comfortable to wear, but couldn't find nothing she liked.

She looked at her watch – it was five o'clock, and she had a lot of time before dinner.

She went to her bathroom, to wash her face and try to calm down.

Thinking of Niles afraid of loosing her to Maxwell and, yet, not making a move, was driving her crazy.

**Ncncncncncncncncncnc**

CC was trying to choose something comfortable to wear, but couldn't find nothing she liked.

She looked at her watch – it was five o'clock, and she had a lot of time before dinner.

She went to her bathroom, to wash her face and try to calm down.

Niles lack of understanding was making her sick.

She turned on the saucer, splashed some water on her face and thought how great it would be if she could have a hint about her situation. Someone who could explain to her what was happening. Someone…

She looked at the mirror and noticed that her reflection was not quite right. The woman there was biting her bottom lip, what she was not doing… maybe…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Hey', she called, tentatively. She was not alone in the penthouse, and she didn't want Niles hearing her talking to the mirror.

The woman's head snapped at her, quickly. 'Oh, my God!'

'_Thank_ God, you mean. We've finally met'.

'I must be going crazy…'.

'No. I think this is the best thing that could happen. I mean, I thought the world around me had changed, and turned into a twisted reality. If I am seeing another myself, I can think that, in fact…'

'…we have exchanged places'.

'Yeah. Wow, talking to myself was never so easy!'.

'I don't know if you can call me _myself_. We are very different'.

'Oh, yes. You are a submissive wife'.

'And you are a cruel person'.

'Yeah, and proud of it'.

'I can't believe it! First time we talked, Niles called me _witch_. Now I can see why!'

'Oh, did he?', she smiled. 'What more? God, I miss that danm stupid man!'

'Maybe we should focus, here, darling. We need to make this crazyness stop'.

'Oh, yes, right. What do you suggest?'

'First, simpler things. Like touching through the mirror. Maybe it will work'.

They tried that, a bit afraid, but the fingers just touched the cold glass, and nothing more happened.

'Second idea, genius?'

'Maybe I really am the cleverer side'.

'No, you're the good one. I am the clever one'.

'Don't forget the ring on your finger is mine'.

'Don't forget the independent life style is mine'.

'Ok, enough! We have to work together, here'.

'Yeah, you're right. So?'

'Well, we could try to discover what made this happen. What happened last night?'

'I had an argument with Niles'.

'Me too. What was it about?'

'Nanny Fine and the way he used me to help her'.

'Mine was about him manipulating Maxwell to make him marry Miss Fine. How did it end?'

'I was furious, came home, there was a thunderstorm, I drank…. And fell asleep'.

'I was angry… I said some hard things to him… Then he said I should think again, and left me to do it, like a child… I yelled after him and…'

They talked together. 'I wished he was a different person!'

'Oh, damn!'

'So, that's it. I wished my husband was a different person and now my husband hates me'.

'Well, my case is worst: I wished my enemy was a different person, and now he is my husband!'

'Speaking of it… Have you… done that?'

'_That _what?'

'Have you gone to bed with him?'

'Of course! What would I say… Ah, you mean sex. No, we just kissed. And it was a-ma-zing'.

'How dare you?'

'Hey… we are the same person'.

'No, we are not. You are a heatless and aggressive woman. If you hurt Niles, I will…'

'Will do what? Break the mirror and come to strangle me? Try it. I would love to watch you trying'.

'We have to undo this. I can't let you ruin my life'.

'Me ruining your life? I can't imagine what kind of stupid things you're doing, but I'm sure you're ruining my reputation'. The other kept silent and scowling. 'You won't like it, but I have an idea'.

'Listening'.

'Maybe if I have sex with this Niles while you have sex with that Niles, we'll be able to undo it'.

'I don't see the logic in this'.

'Neither do I, but in cheap novels it works'.

'This is not a cheap novel… this is our lives'.

'Do you have a better idea?'

'No… but… ok'. She seemed disgusted by the idea, and for a moment it was not clear exactly why. 'When?'

'Let's say… midnight. Not tonight, it's too sudden. Next midnight'. The other CC rolled her eyes. 'It's cliché, but it's an appointment impossible to forget. And a bit dramatic, of course'.

'Ok, next midnight will be. But… how will I manage that?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, in my universe, I'm married – so, you're married. It will be easy for you. This Niles you left behind can barely talk to me. I don't know exactly what you did, but he seems afraid of me'.

A sad look appeared on the other CC's face. 'It's a strange relationship. I think he… wants me. Maybe, if you show your sweet self, he will… want you and act on it. We have kissed before and… there is something between us. You just have to push the right buttons, and everything will fall in place'.

'Listen… He thinks you love Maxwell. I was being sweet and showing interest… I almost grabbed him…'

'To a married woman, you're being very feisty'.

'Don't be jealous. In fact, I was comparing the both of them, and things got out of control'.

'Comparing Maxwell and Niles? And what have you discovered?'

'I was comparing Niles, the butler, and Niles, my husband! I would never think of Maxwell in this way. Yuck!'

'Really? Having both of them were a current fantasy of mine, in fact…'

'That's what I'm trying to say! You have no feelings for Niles, and now I approached him showing my desire, and of course I scared him! He is used to your ways!'

'I don't know if I have feelings for him. Don't judge me'.

'If you have, why do you keep bringing Maxwell to the conversation?'

'I don't know. It always work when I want Niles looking at me'.

'You make him jealous, so he turns to you… and say offending things. When are you taking it to next level?'

'I don't know. And stop acting as you knew what you're talking about'.

'I know Niles. I know he can be brave and bold when he knows I'm admiring him. Your Niles is weak and alone because you never gave him any support'.

'He is not a coward! And he is not alone! In an unique way, he has me!'

'Where are you when Maxwell treats him as garbage? Why I don't see him smiling at you? Why he feels he has to hide his feelings, as if they were offending?'

'Well, I could ask you where you are when this great husband of yours is being over-confident and disrespectful to other people'.

'I don't know what you are talking about'.

'So, you think it's natural when he manages to destroy an afternoon of work just because he wants me home earlier? Or the way he talks about Maxwell being stupid? Or the way he seduces you and makes you do exactly what he wants?'

'It's not exactly like that. He is a good person. Sometimes he over-step, but…'

Silence.

'We must stop this. It's not taking us anywhere'.

'It's the end of the world: I'm fighting for Niles' honour'.

'Maybe you like him more than you know'.

'Yes. I even forgot he is just a servant'.

'But a sweet one'.

'Yes. And you forgot how egotistical your husband can be'.

'Because he is a charmer!'

'Both of them are, Polyanna'.

Both smiled, remembering their respective guys.

'Your Niles is a professional in irritating me, you know'.

'How?'

'He orders me around'.

'And?'

'Well, now I see why he does that. You like it'.

'It makes me feel protected and cared. You can bet I like it'.

'My turn to say: Yuck!'

'Well, your Niles looks at me as I was a vampire. I tried to talk to him, I even smiled at him, and he just relaxes a bit and soon is all defensive again'.

'Yeah. He knows I'm dangerous'.

'Well, thank you. It gives me hope that I'll succeed'.

'Don't worry. You're still kind of me. You'll manage'.

'I'll do everything you never did. I'll be caring and supporting'.

'Don't spoil him'.

'And you, be receptive to him. Let him show him how he feels'.

'Will there be any moment in which I can be in charge?'

'Oh, yeah. There's always a point when he give himself to your power and let you do what you want with him'.

Both shivered at the thought.

'Be good at him, ok? I want my husband back, and I want him whole'.

'I will. And you… Show Niles this good side… that I can't'.

Both had sudden tears on their eyes.

'I'm sure you will be able to show him your best, darling. We are two different versions of the same woman, as they are two different versions of the same man. This sweet side of me is in you, too, as the… well… focused side of you is in me, too'.

'I know. And we're just doing that now to turn things into their right places, because we both have the right to have our lives back, to make what we wish with them'.

The thing that were keeping them in touch was gone, and the mirrors were back to normal. The two CCs stayed there, in the same place, breathing hard and trying to deal with the strange experience – now that it was over, they were surprised they had managed to make any plans together.

Both looked at their watches to see how much time had passed– and discovered it was still five o'clock.


	6. Different approaches

_Sorry for the delay. It was a very hard chapter to write, because I like to write action and dialogue, but we had to make a stop and make some analysis. _

Parallel Universes

By AllTheSnakes

**Chapter 6: ****Different approaches**

CC was deeply nervous with the idea of seducing Niles-the-Butler. Her general impression was that he hated her so badly it would be utterly ridiculous even trying to get closer to him all of a sudden. She wished she had asked the other CC how she managed to kiss the man, and how she could be so sure he felt something for her, once they had such a complicated relationship.

Since the first time she saw him, she felt her interest picked, the same way it had happened with her husband. The very first contact they had in this universe – that phone call – proved her how similar physically both men were, because his voice soothed her down immediately.

After she saw him, the fact that he treated her so badly made her focus on his body, and soon she was trying to say out loud things she thought could make him understand how she really felt. If they were basically the same guy, they would love her exactly the same way, right?

Now she had to admit things were not so simple. She was already sure of the attraction he felt towards her – the office-kitchen episode made things too evident – but it didn't make things any easier, when the idea was seducing him.

This, because the way they managed to relate here was not even remotely similar to the relationship she had with _her_ Niles.

Their marriage was full of affection and tenderness; she knows he loves her not just because he says it out loud almost every day, but because he supports her initiatives, he protects her from anything that could even remotely disgust her, and he looks at her… well, in that way people say she looks at him, too: as the other was the most fascinating person in the world.

She was not sure she could do the same for this Niles. When she searched in his eyes, all she could see was suspicion; it was not just like he thought she would do or say something against him at any moment, the fact was he seemed to _like_ to think she was. And it seemed too crazy the idea of convincing such a nut of her love.

It made her confused: if this Niles was the same man as that Niles, it necessarily meant she should be in love with him already? If this strange and challenge-lover Niles was there, inside her loving and confident Niles, suppressed by circumstances, it meant she loved this guy in an indirect way?

Weird.

Maybe she felt so uneasy about him because she never had to do it before – it all had happened naturally, with her own Niles. Probably the fact she had to build it from scratch was the element which was troubling her.

Of course, the fact that the other CC couldn't stand her Niles was not making things clearer. What was so fascinating in this man, that made the other herself smile just from thinking of him?

The time she left the penthouse, CC realized she had less than seventeen hours to find out the keys to the heart of a man she thought she knew by heart.

**ncncncncncncn**

Last night ended up in a disaster.

After a wonderful dinner, CC alleged a headache and went to bed. Niles looked at her with a concerned and confused look, as if he had never seen her use such an excuse.

Because it was obviously an excuse, once they were talking freely and having fun till the moment Niles got closer to her, smiling at her sultry laugh – a new trait he was starting to enjoy – and started to kiss her.

She let it go to a point, but soon she was aware of the danger in doing it – the situation was so absorbing that probably they would be in bed before she could even say her full name. And things were not supposed to be like this – at least, she didn't feel like doing it like this. Even if she laughed at her counterpart's jealousy, she knew that this life was not hers, and she had no right to act as everything was all right.

That's why she stopped him, got up from the chair where she was and declared she was not feeling well, that her head was throbbing (terrible choice of word), and that she needed to lie down and be quiet.

Niles nodded and let her go. They never exchanged a word again, even when he went to bed and joined her. It frightened her a bit, but gave her some ideas about the way she could guarantee that the plan to be back to her life would be a success.

Now it was morning, they were having breakfast together, and she was waiting the moment in which he would confront her, to put things in motion.

She was sure he would bring the subject, because this Niles was too confident and clingy to not do so. A strange combination, that didn't make much sense to her, but seemed to suit him.

'CC… I'm worried'.

She just looked at him, waiting for him to proceed.

'I don't know what is happening with you. I mean, since our argument, you're not the same. It's like you're trying to run away', he looked at her with something in his eyes that was more analytical than concerned. 'If I knew this was so serious to you, I would have never insisted. I don't want to lose the trust we always had'.

She just bit her lower lip, still silent, lowering her eyes.

'What can I do, darling? Do you want me to stop going to the mansion? Do you want me to never talk about Maxwell and Fran being together, neither to them, neither to anyone else? I can do it. I can do anything you ask me. You just need to tell me'.

She just sighed.

'God, CC! What's happening? Talk to me, please!'

Now she looked at him. He was growing quickly desperate. Apparently, he had never suffered a silence treatment before. The moment she decided to be as cold as ice, never letting him see what was really going on inside her, she couldn't imagine he would feel so lost – that he couldn't stand it.

Would it be the same thing that made her Niles be so aggressive towards her – the fact he never could be sure of her real feelings and intentions?

Back to this man in front of her: he was, as it seemed for the first time in their relationship, feeling helpless. If she did things right, she would have him running to her tonight, the way she wanted, the moment she chose. That was the plan. And it was running smoothly.

'Calm down, Niles. I'm confused, I'm trying to figure out some things… I need some time…'

'But… I want to help… I want to…'

'There are some things you can't do'. She cut him off with a hard tone in her voice, followed by a strange patronizing expression. 'Just give me the day. I'm almost getting over it'.

'T-the day? Do you want me… far from you… for the entire day?'

'It would be good. I'll have some time to think things over, you'll occupy yourself with work, and at the end of the day we'll talk again'.

He seemed not to be totally convinced yet. 'Are you sure? I can take you to lunch. I promise I'll behave. I won't ask anything related to your state of mind'.

'And what will we talk about? You?'

He was red in a second. 'What do you mean?'

'Forget it. I'll get ready to work. Clean the table, will you?'

Now she could sense his shock through the waves he was sending her. She confronted his stare, got up from the chair and went calmly to the bedroom, letting him behind.

**N****cncncncncncncn**

She arrived at the mansion some time before breakfast. If she had to do it until tonight, and she knew the road was long, she had to start early.

CC rang and Niles came to open the door for her. His face was deadly serious, and for one moment she thought he would give her some kind of silent treatment.

He threw her a curious look, when he noticed her bracing herself.

But the curious look was there for just one moment; in the next he was greeting her in the old fashion. 'I see you had no rock on your coffin, this morning. People are going risky, nowadays'. He talked while extending his arms to reach for her coat.

'Niles, listen to me', she answered, taking his arm and freezing him. 'I understand you're trying to reestablish some normalcy here, but I won't let you do that. I want to make things clear between us'.

He was wide eyed, what she thought was a good sign – any uncontrolled reaction was OK to her. 'I want you to know I have strong feelings for you, and they are not related to hate. I need you to give me a chance of working on them. But, if you keep this insulting thing, there's no way I can reach you'.

Eyes bored into eyes, before he decided how to answer. 'I'm not sure it is a good idea to let you give any step towards me, Miss Babcock. Every time I let it happen, you use it to humiliate me. Since yesterday you decided to change drastically and now you think I must believe you're not the Hell Angel you always were. Why should it be different, now?'

CC had to suppress a strong desire to stomp her foot. 'Because I'm making it clear. I'm not playing games, anymore. I want to know you better, and I want you to see what I really am. Will you take a chance on me?'

He gulped, averted his eyes and calmly broke the contact of her hand with his arm. He hanged the coat and turned to her again. 'I don't know. I need to think. Right now it looks like a great idea; maybe it is just your witch powers acting on my head'. He smiled at her and winked, what was a good way of hiding some of his insecurities.

'I have no interest in acting on your head', she said, putting her hand over his heart.

That was a successful move: Niles gulped again, this time really confirming how his resolution was faltering.

She decided to increase the power of the attack, making a light circular movement on his chest. 'Give me the day to show you how changed I am and how much I care for you. Let me do it for us, Niles, please'.

'You want a… day of truce?', he was trying to sound wary again, even if he eyes were full of a hot shining.

'Yes. That's all I need'.

He gave a step back, putting himself out of reach, and turned to the kitchen. It made the spell to be broken, and he marched quickly, without turning back to her, and letting her without an answer.

To her, it was a very small victory, but a victory, no doubt. Specially, because she discovered he was vulnerable to her touch, but not to her words. She needed to make a plan based on this, if she wanted to win him over tonight.

**N****cncncncncncnc**

CC's plan of not seeing Niles all day was at risk when Maxwell provided an opportunity for her to see her husband: there were some contracts that _needed_ to be handed to the lawyer, personally, and she would do it, of course…

She resisted, surprising her business partner, saying she had a lot of work to do in the office. Maxwell, to his credit, seemed to understand, and decided to go himself.

Being there, in the office of his friend, seeing how sad he seemed while seated there, the producer didn't resist on bringing the subject.

'So, old man… trouble in paradise?', Maxwell occupied the chair before the big desk. 'CC didn't want to come, what was a bad change in the way things usually are. I'm sorry'.

'I know you tried your best, and I thank you', Niles sighed, annoyed. 'And I must confess I don't have a clue of what is really happening'.

'Oh. You're in the dark about her behaviour?'

'As much as you are. CC has been acting strange at work, too, you must have noticed. At least, I would have noticed, if she really did the things she told me'. Niles saw Maxwell smiling. 'And, if I don't know what is happening, I suppose you don't know either'.

'Well, to be sincere, I noticed some aggressiveness, but it is even helping in the business. She made a choreographer cry, yesterday, through a phone call. I never thought she could do something like that, but she did, and now the man will do anything we want him to do'.

'Good for you. But remember – it's my wife making grown man cry'.

They shared a half-hearted laugh.

'Any suggestions, Max?'

'Oh, no, old man. I'm out of the game for too much time, now'.

Niles opened his mouth to seize the opportunity and talk about Fran and her qualities as a possible wife; but he closed it tightly, thinking that maybe this kind of effort was what CC wanted from him.

Silence reigned for some time, until Maxwell decided it was time to go.

Being alone again, Niles started to scan his feelings, searching for how he really felt about suppressing his urge to act on his convictions.

And the feeling was not good. He loved his wife with all of his heart and soul, but this game she was playing was making him feel insecure and powerless – something he has been running from since he could remember being himself.

This new side of her personality – the bossy ways, the offensive remarks, the cold way of treating people – made him feel confused about his feelings for her. Niles didn't know if the sultry laugh and the queen-like posture could compensate the bad changes.

And he kept asking himself if he was responsible for all of that.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles was cleaning the office and trying to figure out his situation.

This CC was not the woman he was used to see every day; she was not the woman who provoked him and kept him wishing to wake up and starting working.

There was no way he would hide his feelings for her from himself. There was no point, anymore. For years he has been wishing she gave him the sign she wanted him, the clue for him to go further.

Now it was happening; well, she was not giving clues, but saying things openly.

How was it he felt like he was being given something different from what he has been craving for?

There was a sense of uneasy with this woman he couldn't really brush away. The idea of desiring her for so much time just to discover that she was not what he was expecting was heartbreaking.

It was like she had changed into another woman. And, maybe, just this other woman would be able to love him.

There was a sense of wrongness about all of that. Where was the arrogant, bossy, cold queen he had admired and struggled against, all of this time?

Niles kept asking himself what was so wrong with him, that he would love a crazy woman and, when she gave some signs of normalcy, he would not recognize her?


	7. Starting the engines

**Chapter 7: Starting the engines**

It was already 9 pm and his wife was not at home.

What was wrong with the universe?

Niles sat down on the sofa for the humpfth time; he was pouting, looking at the walls around him and trying to supress the urge of breaking something or taking the car keys and drive to the mansion to take that damn woman.

They had a serious discussion, this morning, when she had asked him to be apart from her for the entire day. Wasn't it obvious she would come running home, to see him and make things better, once she had the chance?

_He_ came home earlier than usual, feeling like he was going into a date: he took a shower, dressed nicely, and started anxiously to wait.

She didn't come at 6 pm.

He made dinner for two, as a way of not going crazy looking at his watch.

She didn't come at 7 pm.

He called the mansion, and the butler told him that yes, his wife was there and yes, she was with Mister Sheffield at the office. Did he want him to call her?

He didn't. He couldn't even talk to her, right now. He thanked nicely the man, using all of his barrister training, and put the phone down with trembling hands.

Since the call, he was waiting, in the beginning with rage, some time after with desolation. He was hurting, remembering that time when she was so interested in the new perspectives of her partnership with Maxwell that she would stay with him till late hours.

It was more or less four years ago, soon after Sarah's death.

Niles was so jealous of the attention she was giving her new partner that he started to show in the office and interrupt their reunions with such a possessivity that CC confronted him.

The fight was huge: she told him how egotistical he was, trying to take her from her work; it was the first time in her life she dedicated her time to something so business-like, and he was acting as it was wrong.

The problem was over when he admitted he was insanely jealous, once he had no bright surname to associate with hers, as Maxwell had. Sarah was dead, and how could he ignore the blatant attraction that was bond to appear between people with similar backgrounds, as she and Maxwell were?

CC answered with a long and inflamed talking of how offended she was that her own husband, her chosen one, one of the most intelligent man in town, would think she was in love with a caring but immensely dumb guy as Maxwell Sheffield…

At this point Niles had shut her down with a kiss, they rolled from this very sofa to the floor, and made love with a kind of unexpected rush of romanticism and possessiveness from both sides.

Now, remembering how it had ended, Niles was able to calm himself, and hope was filling him again.

Maybe he was just delusional; maybe his CC was the same as ever, just worried about how much he was intruding in Maxwell's business, trying to get Fran to marry him – it was not like CC was going to enter their penthouse and say 'Well, I've been thinking, and divorce is the only option for us'.

Or was it?

He was just thinking of it again, about the strangeness she has been showing lately, and trying to follow the clues that would lead him to the truth, when the door opened and the only subject of his thoughts appeared.

She closed the door behind her and smiled sweetly at him.

**Ncncncncncnc**

He had observed her all through the day.

He had noticed how she looked at him, how she seized every opportunity to touch him, how she tried to make him participate in some conversations that were normally just business with their boss.

And Niles couldn't feel more ill about it all.

It was like dealing with a strange.

He didn't know what to do or how to behave around her, and the fact she was trying to put him at easy was even more unsettling.

It was already 19 pm, now, and she was hanging around, making conversation, throwing clues to be invited to dinner. It was not very subtle (what was the most Babcock-like thing she did all day long), but he couldn't help but shiver when Fran yelled 'For God sake, invite her already!' and she blushed.

God! She _blushed_!

What was wrong with the universe?

They had a nice dinner, she being all lovely and nice (the children were still as scared as he was, but Miss Fine found it thrilling, to use an appropriated word), and when the family went to the main room, she stayed behind, to do small talk with him.

And then he realized: she wanted him to invite her to stay the night.

He pretended not to understand until the limit of stupidity, and then she said it out loud.

'_Have you thought about giving me a chance? Because, you know, I'm ready to try it. Tonight'._

Niles knew it must have been the ridiculous face of the century, but he was deep in shock. She approached him and licked her lips in a provocative way, a hand on his chest, and all he could feel was a mixture of desire and guilt.

The desire he could easily understand and accept, once he had admited to himself he had strong feelings for her a long time ago.

The guilt was the confusing part, because he had understood that the fact she was not acting as herself made him feel like he was giving in to the advances of another woman.

But she was not other woman; she was CC Babcock – the crazy witch he had dreamed about for a long, long time.

Why did it feel so wrong when she touched him, when she smiled at him, when she tried to be sweet…?

It was already pathetic that he felt he should be loyal to a woman that never gave a step towards him, who denied even the most obvious desire they felt for each other, that pretended they never kissed nor had delicious moments of dancing and sharing laughter… No, it was not pathetic enough, because now that she was doing all he ever wanted, it was like it was not her.

'_Let's have some drinks, later', she had proposed. 'We need some time just for ourselves'._

'_I don't have the night off'._

'_We can stay at your room'._

And, God help him, he had said yes. He gulped when she turned and went to the main room, to convince Maxwell she was not feeling quite all right, and ask for a room to stay.

When the producer called him and asked him to prepare the room, Niles just nodded and required time off after this last task, once 'the vampire queen can find her own ways through the house'. Maxwell granted, and now the butler was in his room, after taking a shower, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a polo, trying to pretend he was engrossed in the book on his lap.

Even if he was nervous and all, nothing prepared him to the beat of his heart when he heard the steps in front of his door, followed by a light knock.

He never had the chance to answer it, because she opened the door slowly and entered the room, closing it behind her and smiling sweetly at him.


	8. Aha!

_We're ready for the last two chapters!_

_I was re-reading your reviews, before writing this. Your ideas and perceptions were amazing, and great help._

**Parallel Universes**

**By AllThe Snakes**

**Chapter 8: A-ha!**

Both blonds were determined to get what they needed: some loving from Niles.

Both found the man they had to seduce feeling confused and fearing their encounter.

It was not exactly the plan, but well managed, could work for them.

Both wanted desperately to try.

**Ncncncncncnc**

'Waiting for me?', CC asked, standing across from Niles. She could feel the tension emanating from him to her.

'For hours now'. he raised from the sofa and answered, seriously, but without anger. 'And I would do it for centuries, if necessary'.

'It's a very sweet thing to say'. She threw her purse on the other sofa, and approached him slowly. 'Something smells good. Have you made dinner?'

'Yes', was the short answer. He probably expected her to say something deeper.

She pretended she didn't notice the question hanging between them. 'Let's not waste it. I love your cooking. Let's eat'. Once he didn't move, she winked at him. 'Come on! We can talk later'.

She went into the kitchen, and this time Niles followed her.

He was slightly perplexed by the way she was smiling at him – as if she knew something he didn't; even when just looking into the preparations he had made for them, it seemed like she had a plan, and that it was going very well.

It was not like his CC to do things like this; she was always very clear, without schemes or traps. She always gave him a strong sense of truth, in every thing she did.

'Have a seat. I will serve you', he managed, through clenched teeth.

'Ok', was her calm answer.

She went to the dinner table and looked at her watch. It was almost eleven. She had about an hour to eat, say the proper things and make him believe everything was back to normal.

CC hoped she was doing things right.

**ncncncncncnc**

'Waiting for me?', CC asked, standing across from Niles. She could feel the tension emanating from him to her.

'Yes, for years'. He answered, putting the book in the nightstand but not standing. 'Patience is one of my virtues, by the way'.

She gave two steps towards him. 'I'm happy to hear that. I've been a bad girl, and I could have made any other man run from me'. CC surprised herself by saying something she thought her other self should say. 'But I want to make things different, Niles'.

'I have noticed', he answered, and pointed to his bed. 'Why don't you have a seat?'

She didn't like his behaviour: it was like he was waiting for her to do something – something she didn't know what was.

'Thank you', she seated at the end of his bed, hands in her lap, feeling nervous. 'I don't remember coming to your room', she dared, once she had to say something, or their encounter would be he there, analysing her, and she, silent as an idiot.

'No, you never came'. Niles shifted a bit, as if preparing himself for something important. 'And I confess I'm curious about your sudden interest in coming'.

She had her eyes wide in an instant. 'I already said, Niles… I want to make things different from now on. Isn't it enough?'

He sighed. 'No, Babs. You know very well it isn't'. he fixed his eyes on her, sternly. 'Maybe it's time for some explanation. What is it you want from me?'

**ncncncncncnc**

'Maybe it's time for some explanation. What is it you want from me?'

CC looked at him, across the dinner table. They had eaten in silence, even if she had commented this or that about her work day. He didn't even pretend he was interested. All he did was stare at her.

'I think I'm not following you', she tried to maintain her coolness.

He threw a napkin on the table, exasperated. 'I want you to tell me why are you trying to make me suffer like this'.

The tone he said it made her regret her plan. It seemed very simple, when seen by her point of view: she would make him wait, and think the most horrid things, and then she would reinforce her doubts about their marriage, and he would beg, and she would make things slow and painful, defying him all the time to prove his love for her, and they would get there exactly midnight.

The plan was perfect, in theory. What she had never given any consideration was his side: how nervous and insecure he would be, seeing the woman he thought he knew, and would be eternally his, changing her mind out of nowhere.

She realized, that moment, what people meant when they said egotistical people hurt who love them. She was doing that right now.

Her eyes were full of sudden tears. 'I don't want to hurt you, Niles, you must believe me. But… I feel confused about us. You wouldn't understand'.

And it was true: there was no way she could explain the doubts she had, because it involved being herself in an universe where she was not exactly herself.

He took her hands, his own eyes watery. 'Try to explain, baby. I promise you I'll make my best to understand. Take a chance on me'.

CC didn't know if he would understand, and she had now half an hour… egotistical or not, she made a promise of at least trying to get back to her own reality, and, even guilty, she was CC Babcock in a mission. 'Let's go to the bedroom. I need to relax, for this'.

**ncncncncncnc**

'What do you mean by what I want from you?', CC didn't know if she was feeling indignant or afraid. She wanted to make love with him. Wasn't it obvious?

If he was making things difficult, why had he agreed to have her in his room? Why was he wearing that beautiful blue pajamas, that made his eyes shine?

She was not a woman to not say things clearly. 'I want _you_, Niles. I thought it was clear by now'.

He seated in a kind of lotus position, what brought him a bit closer to her, while looking directly in her eyes. 'Yes, you have made it clear, in these last two days. And then I have to ask: why?'

'I… well… for God' sake, Niles! Are you denying the atraction between us?'

'Never'.

'So, what is the problem?'

He kept looking at her. 'The worst part of it is not the problem, miss Babcock, but the fact you can't see the problem at all'.

She was starting to loose her patience. 'So, now I'm stupid. Ok, tell me what the danm problem is, so we can solve it and go on with it!'

He was a bit taken back by this. '_Get on with it_?'

**ncncncncncnc**

'So, let's get on with it', Niles said, smiling.

The couple was laid on the bed, Niles with his back to the headboard, CC on his side, laying on her left side.

'I was never raised to be a wife, Niles… at least, not a supporting one. I had to be brave to get out of the limits of my status as a snobby heir and try to make something different of my life'.

He nodded.

'Sometimes… It's like people can't see how I have to be strong to not strangle everyone that doesn't do what I want. I try to be the perfect woman, Niles, and sometimes I think if being sweet and nice all the time is the requirement… to get the reward that is to have you, a job and the life I always dreamed of'.

'But you have all this, dear. You have me, you have a job… What's wrong, then?'

'I knew you wouldn't understand'.

'Don't give up yet'.

'Sometimes I wish people could accept me for what I am. I don't know if it is clear to you'.

CC was sure she was speaking not just for herself, but for the other CC, the one who lived in this universe. While she was talking, she realized how difficult it should be for her other self to talk to this brilliant and well-succeded man about her opinions and ideas. Because he was always so secure and so right, that there was nothing she could say or do to make things better.

Even now, when he was listening to her and paying her the attention she was sure her other self always wanted, she had the notion he was just being patient.

What her other self makes to supress the urge to order people around? How can she stand it? Being taken care and oriented, day in and day out, and still managing to be supportive of people, and considerative of other people's needs?

Once she was silent, Niles took it as the end of her talking, and changed their positions till he could take her in his arms.

'It is clear, darling. You are an amzing woman, and I had to be blind to not notice how brilliant you are. Maybe sometimes… I'm so competitive that I forget you need some space to… well… order people around'.

CC had her eyes open wide. So, that's why she couldn't stand this Niles: in this universe, Niles was a leading man, and she, CC, was happy to be at the backstage, having her small victories and cheering to his.

Her Niles was competitive, too, but just to open her eyes to him and to herself; he never wanted to outshine her. How many times she had looked at him and seen him, even if for mere seconds, smiling proudly for something she had said or done? Sometimes she couldn't understand, because she had said something very clever, but against him… and he would smile, happy for her…

This Niles was still talking about the way both were succesful, in their respective careers, and CC looked at her watch. It was one quarter to midnight. She had to get back and have a second chance with her butler!

'That's OK, now. I've said it, you got it, let's move on'. She shushed him and took his lips on hers hungrily.

Of course, all that Niles wanted was this open invitation, and soon they were barely dressed.

She was going to make love to a man that seemed to know almost every place of her body that gave her pleasure.

She felt like it was an unfair battle, because it was all new to her, and she was barely having time to think.

In fact, he was doing everything so right she was having a hard time thinking.

She could remember something about having a certain time to do this… but it was _oh, right there!_ so good she was not able to think…

What was good, because if she stopped to think that she was going to make love with a stranger, when all she wanted was to make love with _Niles_ - _her_ Niles – she would never have the heart to do it.

Yeah, the Ice Queen had a heart.

And it was breaking because she was going to have her first time with Niles… well, without Niles.

Her decision of making it was starting to falter, and she was ready to push him when he stopped, all of a sudden.

Her phone was ringing.

**ncncncncncnc**

Now CC felt trapped. 'It was just a way of putting things, Niles. You know what I mean'.

'Now that you mentioned it, I can say I have absolutely no idea of what you mean, anymore. I really would like to know what made you change your mind'.

She was silent at that; so, he went on. 'Only a few days ago, I was just the old and ugly butler. I reeked of Tylex. I was never worth your time, even if we could see the desire in each other's eyes after a good exchange of barbs and insults. What is different, now? What have you seen in me the last days that made you suddenly want me badly?'

'I think I don't get it'.

'Yes, you don't get it. And that is exactly the problem'.

She was silent again.

Niles took her hand in his, and spoke softly while looking at them. 'I've dreamed about the way we would finally _find_ each other for years, miss Babcock. I've fantasized a lot about it, trying to be prepared to recognize the opportunity when it came. Sometimes, I have pictured us having a big fight, and it making you realize some things about yourself, and so you would look for me, and we would talk about it and fix it with kisses…'. He smiled at the thought. 'Other times, it was just a moment between the two of us, a little moment that would grew up and get us together, at the same side, understanding each other while talking and sharing things… And, a lot of times, I dreamed of me being able to do something for you that you would never thought I would… and that would make you smile, feel charished… anything… that could open your eyes to who I really am and what we could be together…'

He let her hand go, slowly, and turned his gaze to her face. 'In all of this fantasies, we always end up together because we understand each other… We have a relationship based on words – sometimes arguments, sometimes strange terms of endearment – and little gestures to guarantee we will always be there for each other…'

He gulped, and she understood he was calming down. This was not an outburst; it was something he has been thinking carefully, but still it hurt him to say.

And it made all the sense in the world.

He started talking again. 'Of course, I am far from disgusted that you were stalking me the last days, and that you managed to come to my room… but I can't accept this out-of-nowhere undying love of yours. It makes me feel like… there's something wrong'.

'But I'm being sincere… I really… you know me, Niles! It's not easy for me'.

He smiled sadly. 'And that's why it is so difficult to understand your reasons. If it is so hard for you, what is pushing you? We have a story together, and you're acting as if you have found me two days ago'.

CC was shocked. Suddenly, the pieces were finding their places, and the figure was becoming clear.

Of course, she was not acting on the story they had together – it was not _her_ story, after all.

And it made her feel very bad, because to her it was just one more time with a man whose body she knew so well (to the point she found she could forget she didn't know the mind); but to him it was the first time when he would have in his arms the woman he had been waiting for…

If she was being sincere with herself, she was destroying a moment of discovery for both of them – the Niles and CC of this universe. She was invading the sacred moment when they would finally 'find' each other, and doing things hurriedly, thinking only about her needs.

Once she was silent, Niles resumed talking.

'When we get together, miss Babcock, I want it to be not just phisical. I want to be sure you're not taking me because I'm the closer of a British man of this house you can get. I want to make things clear between you and me. I want to make sure you see me as the person who had been by your side for all these years… and not as a stand-in'.

She didn't know what to say; it was the most beautiful, and at the same time, revolting thing someone have ever told her. It was beautiful because it showed her the wonderful and deep feelings this man had for her other self; it was revolting because she had no time for this good intentions, right now – it was almost midnight, and she had an universe to get back to. If she left him touch her feelings, she would give up right now, because the right thing was giving up.

But she could never do that.

'So… you want to make sure that you're not a one night stand…', she started, slowly, and then rose up from the bed. 'I never thought I would have to deal with such a thing… I'm here, finally ready and waiting for you to take me… And you're acting as it was all wrong… Are you a man or not, after all?'

For just one second that seemed to be the correct approach; provoked, he would feel the need to answer her, take the lead, show her what was he made of…

But then she saw the deception in his eyes, and she knew she had made it all wrong.

Niles rose, went to the door and opened it for her, talking in an understanding but cold way. 'I should know there was something in you that remained the same, no matter how changed you seem to be. The urge of doing all sort of low things to get what you want'.

She opened her mouth to try a last proposition, but he raised a hand. 'Please, let's stop it here. It's hurting enough that I've been waiting in vain for so many years. I'm sorry, but you should go. There's nothing for you, here'.

Feeling the worst person in the world, CC just got out of his room and run to her own door, stopping with the hand in the doorknob.

**ncncncncncnc**

He took the cell phone from the sofa and looked at the visor. And turned it off.

'Who was that?', she asked, mildly interested, once she was seeing him turn back to the tongue thing he was doing to her breasts before.

'Maxwell'.

_Ops._

'And you didn't…?'

'The night is ours, baby. Forget him'.

'But…it may be important'.

'You know how stupid he can be. Must be something totally…'

She took his face on her hands and made him look at her. 'The call was to _me_, and you simply decided to turn my phone off without even asking what I thought of it. I don't care what Maxwell is, right now; I care for what you are showing me'.

He seated, keeping some distance from her. 'What are you talking about? I thought we were having something special, here…'

She rose and put her blouse and pants back. 'Moments ago we were talking about my necessity of taking decisions… and now you are just showing what kind of bossy and stupid man you are'.

And with that she went to the bathroom door and freezed right there, the hand on the knob.

**ncncncncncnc**

She couldn'r breath, couldn't make any other movement – she had an epifany.

She realized this Niles was correct: she didn't love him, she didn't really knew him – all she wanted was to go to bed and have her own life back. The fact he had feelings for his CC, and that acting like that she was stealing the experience of a first night together from them never ocurred to her, so focused on her own wishes she had been.

Maybe all the times she had asked her Niles to intrude less in Maxwell's life was not for respect, but because she didn't want Niles doing that – not her husband, not the man that should have eyes only for her…

Maybe she was just insanely jealous of him throwing his attention to anyone else…

Maybe she was just insanely envious of his way into getting people to do what he thinks is better…

And even being this egotistical woman, he had married her and accepted all of the things she has said and done, because… his Niles loved her for what she was…

She looked at her watch. It was midnight.

_It's all lost. Now I know I can't be with this man, not because he is not the man I love, but… because I am not the woman he loves…_

Dizziness started to make her feel weak.

And then, she declared out loud the phrase that was missing.

'I just want to be where I belong…'

And the world grew dark.

**Ncncncncncnc**

She couldn'r breath, couldn't make any other movement – she had an epifany.

She was thinking about the way this man had simply acted on his own interests, the same way she had been doing to her Niles, all of these years… And how similar, in fact, this Niles and herself were.

She realized both needed someone that loved them, and both had to learn how to tame their own bossy ways, in order to make happy the person they love.

Yes, because she loved her Niles; and he loved her, she knew, because no one would have his devotion for her, if not deeply in love.

Not even himself, under other circunstances.

She looked at her watch. It was midnight.

_I want my Niles back…_. She was sobbing, hurting as she had never felt before. _I need him so much in my life…_

Dizziness started to make her feel weak.

And then, she declared out loud the phrase that was missing.

'I just want to be where I belong…'

And the world went suddenly black.


	9. Look who's home!

**Parallel Universes**

**By AllTheSnakes**

_Hi, people. I'd like to thank you for all the nice reviews. Even if I write to put some fantasies out of my mind, it's really great to see that other people are enjoying._

_I intend on doing an epilogue for this story, because… well, I think we should see how things get to be._

**Chapter 9: Look who's home!**

CC opened her eyes just a little, the dizzyness quickly going away, and a sense of comfort and belonging absorving her.

She recognized the scent of her sheets: the scent that was hers and Niles'… It was like she was… home again?

Their bedroom was recognizable every morning, to her, but before this crazy experience – the last two mornings, when nothing at all was recognizable – she had never really paid much attention to details. In fact, her life seemed to be so easy, so _right_, that there was no sense in cherishing the little details that really made it what it was.

Now things were different: she had to live without it for some days, and she had decided to do anything to have her former life back.

Just feeling this scent, right now, even if it could be just a moment of her desilusional mind, was making wonders to her. She was even afraid of what she would see, when she really opened her eyes… because this dream-like trance, engulfed in the smell of her and Niles as a couple, as so wonderful…

'CC? Darling? Thank God you're finally awake!'

She fully opened her eyes now, and saw Niles coming in her direction, the phone in his hand.

Hope was taking the best of her: she recognized that way of looking at her, the open concern on his face, the longer hair, the elegant clothes, the sweet melody of his honey voice…

She decided to try it slowly, and made a sweet sleeping and confused face.'Niles…? What happened?'

He knelt by her side, his face very close to hers. 'I was going to call a doctor. We were having a kind of… argument, you walked to the bathroom door, freezed for a moment and then fell'. He took her hand with his left, the wedding ring shining for a moment, while the other caressed her hair. 'Don't you remember?'

Now she was sure: she was, definitively, back. Here he was, her husband, worried about her, taking care of her the way he always did – and she loved.

She had to seize the opportunity to put things back to normal, so she looked at him straight in the eyes, while answering. 'The last days were so confused… I was not thinking clearly… It was like I was not myself'.

'You mean… you were… sick?', his brown was furrowed with something between surprise and expectation.

'Don't look at me as I am a lunatic', she frowned at him, and had to contain a laugh when he tried to mask his feelings in something that was not a quite recognizable expression.

'No, darling, of course not… I just… not quite got it'.

She smiled at that way of saying things without being clear. He had the power to make her talk, with those invitations to clarify her side of things to him. 'I felt so strange…', she got out of his reach, in order to sit on the bed. 'I didn't exactly enjoy it, but it was like I _had_ to live another life for some time… I had to act in unusual ways…'

'But… why?'

Niles had seated on the floor, by the side of their bed, and was just looking at her as a wounded puppy. CC didn't intend to give him a detailed explanation about the last two days, but he was worthy something very close to the truth. 'I had never noticed how these little things we share are part of my happiness. I always took all of these for granted, and suddenly I felt like I needed to know how it would be if I didn't have you. And you know what I discovered?', he just shook his head, and her throat was suddenly tight. 'I discovered I have the perfect _you_ for _me_', she put her hands on the bed, a silent sign for him to take hers in his – what he did. 'I wouldn't have you any other way, baby. No matter what I say or do, no matter my crazy acts, you are the only one I need'.

'So…', his eyes shone with hope and some unshed tears, 'it's over?'

'What, baby?', she made space by her side, because he got up enough to sit on the bed, never letting her hands go.

He took the hands to his mouth and kissed them. 'The doubts'.

She smiled and let her own tears flow free. 'Yes, darling. It's over. I never doubted our love, but… I just thought that maybe things could get better… Now I can see how perfect we are for each other, and how wonderful we have been together'. She noticed his warm smile and sighed. 'I don't know if I'm being clear… we are not _perfect_, far from it; but we are _perfect for each other_… and that's what really matters, isn't it?'

She took his face in her hands and gave him a slow and passionate kiss, making him sure she was back, and for good.

When they separated for air, she noticed his slightly insecure face. She smiled sweetly.

'I have never felt so at home, baby'.

And then smiled wickedly. 'Show me how much you've missed me'.

Niles gulped, not founding his voice to answer, and just proceeded as he was told to do, taking off his shirt quickly and kissing her with new force.

He made her lay on the bed under his body, while he started to take off her clothes, giving her small kisses all the time; suddenly he stopped, looked her deep in the eyes and commanded, his voice possessive and betraying his earlier despair. 'Tell me you'll never do that again!'

'Never!', she answered quickly, grabbing him forcelly for another deep kiss.

He could feel by the heat of her gaze, by the rhythm of her tongue on his mouth, by the way she touched him, that he had his amazing wife back, and now life could go on, as if nothing strange had happened the last days.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ncncncncnc**

'Miss Babcock? Oh, witch, will you stop this? I'm in no mood for this kind of joke! Don't die on me, please! What will people think?'

It was Niles' voice, CC would recognize it in any place.

More than this, it was his scent all around her – a scent that was all Niles and some cleaning thing; the scent that made her know he was next to her without looking; the comforting scent of the man that carried her up the stairs every time she slept in the office, while working, or from too much drinking, in an investor's party.

The voice could be heard very close to her ears, and the strange movement she was feeling in her body indicated… that she was, in fact, being carried in his arms!

Maybe she was not dreaming; maybe it was him – _her _Niles. Maybe she was back to her own life.

His rambling went on.

'Can't you take a _no_ for an answer? I should let you there, you know? No, I should have called the police once you started the strange approachings. I should have known you've gone crackers… But, no, stupid old Niles, I had to take you and make sure you're all right. Even knowing how wicked you can be, I had to let you get closer and use your charms…'

She concentrated: he had called her Miss Babcock, what was a good indication she was really back home. He kept talking to her, while he held her securely in his arms, her head resting on his left shoulder. In fact, he was not exactly _talking_ to her, specially not in that condescending way the other Niles did; he was _disapproving_ her behaviour, saying how _wrong _she was and how stupid he was for still caring.

It was her Niles!

Now he was putting her delicately on a bed. She dared to open her eyes.

It was the guestroom he always arranged for her to stay at the mansion.

He rested his hand softly on her forehead, as if he could sense her status by doing it. His eyes quickly noticed the movement of her lashes and, seeing her eyes open, he swiftly took his hand away, as if she could burn him.

Even trying not to show his worry about her, it was easy to see the relief on his face. 'Thank God you're finally awake!', he had now his hand on his chest, and his eyes searched hers, as if he had to know how she was feeling, now, just by distance.

She felt a strange pain in her heart when she noticed, for the first time, how much he cared, and the imense effort he had to make to hide it.

In her mind, she was suddenly aware of the absurdity of it all: there was a guy that she saw almost every day of the last fifteen years; he seemed to be around to tend to every need she had – even if she declared how disgusted she was for being served by him; and yet, she had obliged him, all of this time, to pretend he didn't care for her… so she would not crush his feelings under her total lack of warmth…

Weeell… wasn't it the stupidest thing ever?

She noticed he was looking at her, painfully unsure of what to do. She didn't answer him, so he didn't know how to proceed.

CC made a confused and just a little wary face. 'Niles… What happened?'

'_You_ should tell me, witch!', was his quick answer, showing all the relief he was feeling, for she had articulated a rational sentence.

She frowned and, just a second after, he was kneeling by her side, his face at a respectable distance from hers, but enough to look her straight into the eyes. 'Are you in pain? Do you want me to call a doctor?'

He was very worried, and she decided to make things clear – old style. 'Do I have to spell it for you, Tidy Bowl Man? I asked what-the-hell-happened'.

His eyes were wide for some moments, and then he gave her the sweetest smile she had ever received from _this_ Niles. 'You're back!', he murmured, with tenderness, forgetting how sick she seemed, a moment ago, and focused on how normal her answers were sounding, now.

More normal than he had heard from her in the last two days!

She could never be hard on him, seeing his happiness for seeing _her_ again. So, she sit on the bed. 'You mean… you noticed I was strange, didn't you?'

'It was not very difficult', he answered, his hands joined before him, his usual professional pose almost kicking in. 'You were all sweet and understanding… and didn't sound fake at all while doing this'.

She made a _yuck_ face, and he laughed.

After a beat, he asked, seeming tense. 'Don't you… remember anything?'

She shruged. 'In fact, it is all a blur'. She pretended to be suspectful, just to put the well-known façade. 'Have you put some drug in my coffee?'

'I wouldn't stoop so low', he played along, knowing very well this was a game – a very important one, because it was the one that would stablish that things were back to normal with her.

'Sorry, I just thought it became you'.

'It's more like you to drug yourself just to make me seem responsible'.

'I would never trust you with any responsability'.

'Touché'.

They smiled at one another, eyes burning eyes.

The game was over, and both were winners.

Niles blushed and looked at his joined hands; CC kept looking at him, as if she hadn't seen him for days.

'I'm glad you feel like yourself again', he murmured, without daring to face her.

'Me too', she sweetly answered, and for one single instant, their eyes met again. Niles cleared his throat. 'So… you don't remember anything? Really?'. He suddenly found the sheets very entertaining.

She smiled wickedly. 'It seems important. Is there anything I should know?'

He faced her, but the look was deer in the headlights. 'Well.. you… you won't believe'.

'Try me'.

'You… was kinda… sorta… nice to me'.

'You're joking!'

'I'm not!', now he was facing her openly, showing his sincerity.

'And how did you feel about it?'

That was the last question both were expecting.

CC realized she was ready to care for his feelings – or at least let him show them to her.

Niles realized she was really interested in knowing – it was not just a sick mind game, he was sure.

He decided to answer her with his heart open. 'It felt strange. It was too different from what we do every day, and made me feel like I didn't belong'.

'If I didn't know you better I would say you prefer me than this other CC you had around for the last days'.

'You know me very well, Babs. I wouldn't accept an exchange of you for an out of nowhere sweeter version of you. It's not how we are, and it's not what I have learned to… relish about you'.

He blushed deeply, and she couldn't stop her happy grin.

'I see you're a BB not just for Butler Boy, but for Bold and Brave, too', her gaze was hot on him. 'Bold for telling me these things, and brave for prefering the heartless me over that softened version'.

'I hope you're not misunderstading me', he answered, looking her in the eye and having the appearance of a man that is facing a terrible challenge, but decided to face it no matter what. 'I'd like you to be more perceptive of me as a person; I just didn't quite got the way it happened. I don't believe in things we don't work hard for'.

'I like it the hard way, too'.

There was a wave of comprehension that seemed like electricity washing over both of them. Their gazes met and they never had to say anything: both knew they shared an unique way of communicating, and that this thing between them was beyond words.

'It's always like this… isn't it?', she asked, very serious, and she knew that he knew she was refering to their silent understandings.

'Yes', he answered, in the same tone. 'It's always exactly like this'. His voice was very secure, now. 'And that's how I knew you were not quite yourself, and that I had to wait for _you_'.

CC was silent at that. Nothing could sound so right.

And she made the decision. 'Let's see to it, then', CC said, with a sweet smile. 'I promise I'll pay more attention'.

Niles remanined silent, just smiling in adoration at her.

And then her smile turned into a wicked grin. 'Is it the right way, Butler Boy, or will I have to draw it to you?', and she gave that throaty laugh of hers.

He was silent for some moments, not believing his ears, yet – it was just too wonderful to be true.

But then realization hit him hard: it was exactly what he was waiting for, since this crazy thing started; the CC he really wanted, the one he had learned to love, the one he didn't see for the last two days… but now was back, full force.

'Don't worry, witch. I've been paying attention already. I'll know what to do. And I'm sure you will, too'.

'Do you trust me to?'

'Always have. I was just waiting for you to look at me the right way'.

'Like this?', she asked again, trying har not to giggle.

'Yes. Exactly like this', he grinned.

He got up from his knees, and went slowly to the door. 'I think we had enough for today. See you in the morning?'

'You better'.

He walked to the door and opened it, still, smiling at her. 'Missed you, Babcock'.

'Me too', she waved at him. 'And now, go. I'll call you if I need anything, even if it's just to annoy you'.

'I know'.

And with that he closed the door after him.

Niles could barely believe she was back – his heart seemed ready to explode.

This woman that waved at him smiling was his CC, and he knew her enough to read her as an open book. Her crazy acts were just what he needed in a daily basis, and she was back to give it to him, and probably more, now that she had discovered he wanted her the way she was.

And that he would never have her any other way.


	10. Prologue

**Parallel Universes**

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

_Sorry, there's no excuse for this delay but real life trying to mess with my head… _

_Well, here it is the epilogue I promise._

Niles entered the penthouse and smiled to himself – his wife was listening to _that _song again.

He knew that, every time she did this, she was immensely happy, and soon would share the reason of her joy with him.

He threw his coat and briefcase on the sofa and went to see her.

She was in their bedroom, brushing her hair and singing passionately:

_Tell me lawyer_

_What to do_

_I think I'm falling_

_In love with you_

_Defend me_

_From the way I feel_

She saw him by the door, grinning at her, and made her best Tina Turner's sexy stare, putting a leg on the bed to show one of her best atributes.

_I confess I'm a fool for man_

_With a clever mind_

_But your intellect ain't no match_

_For this heart of mine…_

He went to his wife to embrace her. 'If I didn't know you, I would say you're trying to seduce me by _flattering_ me'.

She kissed him and answered, smiling. 'Never, darling. I'm just trying to distract you so I can have my ways'.

'Well, you can just tell me what you want, and maybe I'll agree with it. You know, I'm not that difficult of a person…'

'Oh, but _I_ am'.

They laughed together, but soon both sobered. 'I decided that I want to go ahead, Niles'.

'Go ahead? With what?'

'With a complete life of our own. With children'.

She could feel him tensing for a second, his blue eyes set on hers. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I am sure. I never thought about it with such a force, but… that experience I had…'

'The one where you acted as if you were not yourself…'

'That one. It made me realize that I don't want you to change, because I love you exactly by what you are – confident, brilliant, somewhat egotistical, stubborn…'

'Hey!'

'You know what I mean!'

'All right. And the point of this declaration is that…?'

'The point is that I know that we can make it right. We can raise a child finely, because we can deal with each other's differences'.

He smiled at her. 'I must say I'm pleased to hear that'.

'It's a very serious decision, Niles, and I need to know if you really are into it'.

He made a very grave face at that. 'CC, I… have been waiting for some time for you to realize you can stand up to me whenever you wish… I never took offense or felt really bad when we disagree… And I was always sure that we could make wonderful parents, but I wanted to wait until the conditions were perfect…'

'It would be never a better moment, Niles'.

'I know. And I'm happy that now you know it, too'. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. 'Wanna start right now?'

'No way, Mister!', she put her hands on his chest. 'You'll make me dinner, first'.

'Aye, aye, Sir', he answered, making a military salute. 'I'll get started', and soon he was out of the room, grinning madly.

CC stayed, looking at the mirror for some moments more. She wished her counterpart was having success in her life. If their realities were in any way parallel, any good thing she did here would reflect there, and all that she wanted was to know that she was, no matter where, was happy.

**Ncncncncnc**

Niles entered the solarium of the mansion with a smile, seeing Babcock humming a song he couldn't quite recognize, while shuffling though some contracts.

He stopped at the door of the office, smiling at her relaxed posture, and trying to figure out the song. Finally, the humming became lyrics:

_Been beat up and battered round  
>Been sent up, and Ive been shot down<br>Youre the best thing that Ive ever found  
>Handle me with care<br>_

He nodded emphatically when she looked at him, what made her frown playfully; he smirked and she grinned in response, singing pointedly at him:

_Reputations changeable  
>Situations tolerable<br>Baby, you're adorable  
>Handle me with care<em> 

She lowered her eyes; Niles noticed she seemed almost shy.

'Do you know how the lyrics…?'

'Yes, I do. Want me to sing it to you?'

She looked at him with lowered lashes. 'I would appreciate'.

And he did, in a soothing voice, as if they were sharing a secret:

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
>I still have some love to give<br>Wont you show me that you really care?_

Both smiled sweetly, CC felt a flush on her cheeks and passed by him, entering the office to organize some papers that were already neatly organized on the desk.

'You have a great voice, Butler Boy', she said, sweetly but without making eye contact.

He turned to her, following her moves and understanding the propose of each one of them. 'If I didn't know you, I would say you're trying to distract me, by flattering me'.

She answered smiling. 'Never, Butler Boy. I'm trying to charm you so I can have my ways'.

'Well, you can just tell me what you want, and maybe I'll agree with it. You know, I'm not that difficult of a person…'

'Oh, but _I_ am', and she gave one of her throaty laughs.

He grinned, looking at her with real fascination, and when they locked stares, it was clear how both were happy for their improved relationship.

'I decided that I want to go ahead, Niles', she blurted out.

'Go ahead? With what?', he tried to sound more open than confused.

'With my plans of being more of a human being'.

She saw him tensing for a second, his blue eyes set on hers. 'Are you sure? I mean, you have built this _persona_ for such a long time…'

'I never thought about it before, but… That experience I had…'

'The one where you acted as if you were not yourself…'

'That one. It made me realize that I can have a lot more, if I accept some… things'. She was suddenly shy again, but were brave enough to keep looking at him in the eye. 'It will not be easy, and these weeks when we are being closer are showing me that I want more, but I still can't decide how exactly to do it without changing what I am… well, it's confusing, and maybe I'm not prepared to discuss it yet', and she went back to the papers that didn't need to be organized at all.

'Miss Babcock…'

'Yes?'

'I had some insights, too, thanks to your… odd experience'. He breathed deeply and started to talk with all the sweetness he could muster. 'It made me realize that I don't want you to change, because I admire you exactly by what you are – confident, brilliant, somewhat egotistical, stubborn…'

'Hey!'. It worked: she was grinning, looking at him again.

'You know what I mean. You're a whole package, and I learned to… appreciate that'.

'Why, thank you. And the point of this declaration is that…?'

'The point is that I know that we can make it right. We can build a relationship finely, because we can deal with each other's differences. We've been doing it for a while, in fact, even if we just acknowledged it recently'.

She smiled at her. 'I must say I'm pleased to hear that'.

'But giving a step forward, in our case, is a very serious decision, Miss Babcock, and I would really like to know if you really are into it'.

She made a very grave face at that. 'Niles, I… have been waiting for some time for you to realize you can stand up to me whenever you wish… I never took offense or felt really bad when we disagree, once I realized how complete we are together… And I was always sure that we could make wonderful partners, but I wanted to wait until the conditions were perfect…'

'It would never be a better moment'.

'Wanna start right now?'

'No way, Sir!', he said, forcing himself to give a step back. 'We're alone in the mansion. So, I'll make you dinner, first, woo you properly, and then we'll see where this leads'.

'I understand. It is, in fact, what I expected of you', she answered, nodding at him approvingly.

'I'll get started', and soon he was out of the room, grinning madly.

CC stayed, looking at her reflection on the glass doors.

She wished her counterpart was having success in her life. If their realities were in any way parallel, any good thing she did here would reflect there, and all that she wanted was to know that she was happy.

Because the happiness of a CC Babcock, no matter where she was, had to be top priority in a fair world.

The End


End file.
